


Middlegame

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

“事实上，”Merlin摘下眼镜，揩了揩镜片再把它戴上，“我该伤心，不是吗？”  
他等了一下。“我们在一起快六年了。”  
“你对他的死有什么感觉？”  
Merlin皱起眉。“我不一定非得回答这个，”他抬头朝墙上的画看了看，“我非得回答这个吗？”  
“但你确实伤心。”  
“我确实，”Merlin非常勉强地微笑了一下，“我是说，难道有人能不伤心吗？”  
他在沙发上坐着，调整了一下眼镜。他不想显得坐姿有点局促，但他讨厌这地方。  
“你是做什么工作的，先生？”  
“我是——等等，”Merlin把两只手握在一起，他的语气危险地降了下来，“我是做什么工作的？你是什么意思？”  
“只是试图了解你，先生。”  
“不，不不，”Merlin笑了笑，做了个摇头的动作，“我不需要你了解我，你不明白吗？我到这里来是来解决问题的，我本来可以不来。事实上，我到现在还看不出这么做的必要性。”  
“是什么杀死了他？”  
“车祸，”过了一会，Merlin说，“他们没法辨认遗体，因为泄漏的汽油让车子爆炸了。我们当时正在为什么事情争吵——在电话上——然后就出了这件事。”  
“你感到内疚吗？”  
Merlin朝坐在他对面的人投去一瞥，有种质问的味道。“‘内疚’？这就是你的策略？”  
“告诉我，你们的婚姻生活——在Mr. Hart还活着的时候——怎么样？不，告诉我实话。”  
Merlin朝后靠上椅背，摩擦着他的拇指。“说实话？”他说，“沉闷，非常沉闷，简直是无聊。”  
“以十分作为标准，你能给这场婚姻打多少分？”  
“四，”Merlin肯定地说，“这是我们第三年做婚姻咨询了，最后的十二次我们都没有一起去，而你，是我们的第三位治疗师。”  
“那有帮助吗？我是说此前的咨询。”  
Merlin板着脸，似乎并不明白这个问题。“那取决于你怎么看了，”他说，“我们第一次坐下来做婚姻咨询的时候，他迟到了半个小时，然后几乎没有撑到结束——但这就是Harry，永远最后一个到达，第一个离开。”  
“说说你们是怎么认识的。”  
“唔，”Merlin对自己的治疗师笑笑，把钢笔塞进笔帽里。“那是在哥伦比亚，五年前。”

“我不能告诉他我还活着，”Harry说，“因为那是我的工作要求——我的意思是，这也是为他的安全着想。”  
“你对此感觉如何？”  
“说实话？有点如释重负，这场婚姻就是个错误。”  
“给我讲讲吧。”  
“开头的六个月很完美，”Harry停下来，好像只是为了咀嚼“完美”这个词的含义，“他从不离开伦敦，我却经常需要出差，我们完全能够互补。他是个老师。”  
“你是干什么工作的，Mr. Hart？”  
“我是个裁缝，”Harry想了想，“某种程度上的裁缝，我想。”  
他沉默了。“你为什么到这来，Mr. Hart？”  
Harry在椅子上端坐着，端着杯酒。“请原谅？”他说，“我没太明白你的问题。”  
“我的意思是，在别人看来你已经死了，Harry Hart已经不存在了，那么你也没有必要继续参与这些婚姻咨询，因为你没有必要再把自己当做Harry Hart。”  
“我只是还没改掉一些老习惯，”Harry朝对方抬了抬杯子，“每周到这里来，然后回家去，相信我已经改变了我的生活——”  
“你还没告诉我你们是怎么认识的。”  
“对，”Harry抱歉地笑了笑，“那是在六年前，波哥大。当地武装控制了一间酒店，他们需要挑选几个人作为人质，我知道这听起来很怪，但我真的，真的很高兴他们选上了我。”

五到六年前 哥伦比亚 波哥大

“你看起来不害怕。”Harry望着蹲在他身边的男人，对方回过神来对他笑笑。  
“我琢磨这比上一堂英国文学要好多了，”那人小声说，“试试看向学生们解释黛西米勒。啊，对不起，我是个老师。”  
“裁缝，”Harry指了指自己，“虽然我该先说我的名字。”  
那人再次笑了笑，眼角聚集起的细小褶皱很吸引人。“Merlin。”  
“Harry。”Harry礼貌地伸出手，Merlin悄悄握了握他的手。他们躲在柜台下面，一起抬头望着端着机关枪来回徘徊的士兵。Merlin抬了抬眼镜，Harry悄然握住了自己的枪。  
“如果我们能安全离开这里，请你喝杯酒？”Harry说。  
“一言为定。”Merlin回答。

 

“我们被带上了不同的车子，我猜大概这是我最后一次看见那家伙，”Harry喝了口酒，转动着杯子，“但就在我离开波哥大之前，我在一间酒店重新见到了他。他看起来非常糟糕，所有的行李都弄丢了，没有钱，回国的护照也不见了。但至少活下来了。”  
他因为回忆沉默了一阵子。“我必须信守承诺，”他自嘲地笑了笑，“所以我请他喝了杯酒。”

“我当时的样子很可怕，估计没人会想接近我的，”Merlin满不在乎地说，“我身上沾着血——大部分是别人的血——耳朵根有道口子，我闯进那家酒店，打算喝杯酒就走，然后我看见他了——一个英国人在吧台前面自斟自饮，他也挂了彩，不过不管怎么样，他活下来就算万幸了。”  
Merlin停下讲述，把杯子端起来喝了口水，在放下杯子时，他小心地让杯子和桌上的电话并排，虽然没人要求他这么做。他伸手理了理桌布一角弄乱的流苏。“于是我走过去，”Merlin皱着眉头说，“我本来不应该那么做。我走过去，问他那杯酒还算不算数。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“那是我第一次搭讪，也许有点笨拙，”Merlin想了想，“不过不管怎么样，还算成功。”

Merlin翻过柜台上的那块木板，走到酒架前，看了看上面的存货。他从架子上取下啤酒杯，给自己倒了杯酒，然后，像个真正的酒保——而不是临时假扮的那样——他转向Harry。  
“看样子酒保逃走了。你要喝什么？”  
“干马丁尼。”  
“好选择，”Merlin噢了一声，“Mr. Bond。”  
Harry只是笑了笑。  
“接下来你打算怎么办？”Harry和他碰了碰杯子，“如果你打算离开城里，你现在就该动身了，去机场的车只有一趟，宵禁很快就要过了。”  
“我只打算喝完我的啤酒。”Merlin说，“也许我还在倒时差——抱歉，这是个糟糕的笑话。”  
Harry没有笑，反而眯起了眼睛。“如果你真的打算倒时差，我有更好的建议。”  
“像是跳舞？”Merlin不怎么惊讶地给自己又倒了杯酒，“已经有人这么建议过了。”  
“不，”Harry凑近了些，在他耳边说，“我所建议的这项活动需要一个伴。”  
“听起来你在建议性，Mr. Hart。”  
“我就是在建议性，”Harry说，“感兴趣吗？”

“一般来说，”Harry回忆道，“我不会在第一次约会时就这么说，但我刚度过了操蛋的一天，需要释放点压力。”  
“后来发生了什么？”  
Harry抿着嘴唇眨了眨眼睛，好像这个问题是多余的。他正要说什么，突然看到桌上的迷你酒吧。“我能……”他做了个手势。  
“请自便。”  
Harry给自己倒了杯酒，把手掌摊开，平平地放在膝盖上，仿佛在理平那里不存在的褶皱。他慢悠悠端起杯子啜了口酒。“发展得很不错。”他说。  
Harry的双手放在Merlin的肩膀上，把他按向自己的阴茎。Merlin跪在Harry的双腿之间，抬头对上Harry的视线，Harry目光锐利地审视着他，Merlin对他笑笑，继而抿了抿嘴唇。  
他当着Harry的面用唾液润湿自己的手指，绕向身后。  
于是，Harry看见了Merlin是如何用手指操着自己的留。Merlin撑开自己，让Harry可以很方便地观赏他正在被手指操着的内部。  
Harry把Merlin拉起来，手掌环住Merlin已然半勃的阴茎， Merlin的双腿在这种情况下分开了些，Harry按住了他的腰，按揉着他的囊袋。  
Merlin抓住他的后脑勺，在被吻住时发出低哑的呻吟。Harry在他耳边说：“很快，你就会发现这比一杯啤酒好得多。”

“不不，”Merlin摇摇头，“我主动的。我的意思是，我没有多少时间，负责接应我们的人还在边界——那些家伙因为职业关系多少有些敏感——要是你懂我的意思的话。”  
他神秘地笑了笑，说下去时故意放满了速度。“我想我大概吓了他一跳，”Merlin想了想，但语气很严肃，“但他当时可没有抱怨——至少我记得没有。”  
房门在他们身后关上，Merlin在Harry的腿间跪下来。  
他拿牙齿咬开拉链，舌头舔缓慢舐自己的嘴唇，仿佛那是一场演出。他在跪下去以后把手掌按在Harry的大腿上。  
嘴唇已经被前液润湿，他这才吞入Harry的阴茎。Harry溢出粗重的喘息，掐住了他的肩膀，Merlin有规律地前后活动着，让Harry能用阴茎操着他的嘴，他的口腔和喉咙。  
Harry的自制力值得称赞，他的呼吸只是稍微加快了些，但他的举动并不那么绅士。Merlin不得不放松下颚以配合那些粗鲁的冲撞，Harry的手抓住他的肩膀，抓住他的脖子，他的拇指按揉着Merlin的耳根，摩挲着他的下巴。  
他冰冷的尾戒抵在Merlin的要害处，那事实上让Merlin有些兴奋，仿佛Harry是个疑心很重的杂种，像他一样，必须在操着别人的嘴的时候随时能结果对方，但Merlin知道那只不过是他的想象——眼前的男人的动作明显只是下意识的。  
当Harry在Merlin口中射出来的时候，精液顺着他的嘴角流淌出来。Harry把他拽起来吻他，轻咬着他的嘴角，他的阴茎对此产生了热烈的反应。

 

“当时感觉太对了，”Merlin笑了笑，随即皱起眉头，“但六个月以后那成了一场噩梦。”  
“六个月以后发生了什么？”  
Merlin抬起眉毛，眼光盯住他对面的家伙。“我们结婚了。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

“他是个什么样的人？”  
“他是个绅士，”Merlin脸色铁青，仿佛嗅到了某种臭味，“一个彻头彻尾的绅士。”  
“你这么说好像那是件坏事。”  
Merlin在沙发上调整坐姿，好让自己坐得更舒服些。沙发因为他的动作发出轻微的吱呀声，他瞥了眼堆满烟蒂的烟灰缸，克制自己不去清理它。他的手掌离开扶手，平平放在自己膝头。  
“喔，”坐在他对面的人说，“别操心那个。”  
Merlin不由自主抬了抬眼镜，清了清嗓子。在开口前，他勉为其难笑笑。“我没有操心。”  
“那是上一对预约的夫妻留下的。”  
“喔，”Merlin把视线从烟灰缸移开，强迫自己盯着墙上那幅画，“也许你该告诉他少抽点。”  
“事实上……是她抽的。”  
Merlin没等对方说完。他动手把盛水的杯子挪到离烟灰缸最远的地方，靠近桌子边沿，完成以后，他把桌面那份《太阳报》翻过来，叠好，让字谜栏朝上。他现在感觉好多了。  
“抱歉，”他扶了扶眼镜，“我们刚才谈到哪了？”  
“绅士。我们在讨论那是否是件坏事。”  
“对。别误会，”Merlin打了个随意的手势，“我喜欢绅士，我不讨厌他们，事实上，我自己从小就被教育成一名绅士，但有时候——”他停下来，做了个恶狠狠的掐人脖子的动作。  
有人告诉过他，他现在那种不露牙齿的笑法有点瘆人，Merlin取下眼镜擦了擦，掩盖自己方才锐利阴沉的视线。他重新靠上沙发背，姿态放松，但胳膊紧挨着扶手，咬着牙。  
“有时候，”Merlin接着刚才的话继续说下去，“你真的，真的受够了。”

五到六年前

Merlin打着哈欠走进厨房，看见Harry正穿着他的双排扣西装，戴着眼镜在餐桌旁边一边喝咖啡一边阅读今天的《太阳报》，他的衬衫熨烫过，领子笔挺，领带也打得无懈可击，在阅读报纸时，他还腾出一只手搅拌他的咖啡。  
Merlin视而不见地绕过Harry的椅子走近冰箱，给自己拿出一盒橙汁，关上冰箱，把橙汁倒进杯子里。他回头看了看Harry，好像这时才注意到他的衣着。“你连周日也非得这么穿？”  
Harry继续盯着报纸标题，同时不停搅动着咖啡，没有看他一眼。“工作，Merlin，”Harry敷衍地说，“半小时后我得出去一趟。”  
Merlin端起果汁，趿拉着拖鞋往餐桌走。他拉开椅子坐下来，伸手去拿麦片盒，却发现Harry正在用完美无缺的用餐礼仪切割他的鸡蛋。Merlin盯着他手上的刀叉。“你认真的吗？”  
Harry叉起一口鸡蛋往嘴边送，把报纸翻过一页，仍然没有看他。“别这么敏感。”  
“你意识到你只是在自己家吃早餐，不是在觐见英女王，对吧？”  
Harry放下报纸，无可奈何地看着他。Merlin猛然在对方解剖般的目光下意识到自己还穿着皱巴巴的睡衣，毛衣的领子随便翻着，一只袖子上还沾着墨水污迹，嘴角还有橙汁。  
“我很抱歉我是这里唯一一个还在意自己外表的人，”Harry讽刺地说，“现在，我能继续吃我的早餐了吗？”  
Merlin想掐死他，或者把那杯咖啡洒在他白得刺眼的衬衫上。  
“你认为Dr. Miller怎么样？”Harry端起咖啡喝了一口，他的领带夹因此轻微颤动。  
领带夹，Merlin心想，谁他妈的在早晨七点在自己家用早餐的时候戴上领带夹？  
“他的问题有点无聊，”Merlin冷着脸把麦片盒拖了过来，“还有好几处明显的错误。”  
“他确实喜欢兜圈子，”Harry表示同意，“再加上，他的办公室实在太远了。”  
Merlin起身去拿咖啡壶，睡袍带子落在了桌子上，Harry皱起眉，他假装没看见。  
“我告诉过你了，”Merlin用乏味得快要睡着的语气指责Harry，“他只有一个心理学学位，论文很可能是抄袭的，他在芝加哥的从业记录里有被投诉的记录。”  
“放松点，魔法师，”Harry抬起头匆匆看了他一眼，“你不能因为你是个业余黑客，就去查所有人的资料背景，我们谈过这一点，记得吗？”  
Merlin阴沉地瞪他一眼。“我只记得我们谈过‘业余’这部分，”他说，“那么这事定了？”  
Harry点点头，推开杯子拿起雨伞。“晚饭七点吃，Harry，”Merlin在他站起来之前说，“还有，能不能劳驾你的司机别乱停车——我们家是有车库的，你知道。”  
“你只是生气他弄乱了你的草坪，”Harry流露出厌烦的表情，“我告诉过你那只是个意外。”  
“七点，”Merlin连眼皮都懒得抬，把Harry留下的报纸拿起来，“别忘了。”  
“我会准时到的。”Harry懒洋洋地说，等Merlin抬起头，他已经消失了。

“车库，永远是那该死的车库，”Harry说，“司机只有一次把车开上了草坪，而那是情有可原的，因为当时车尾箱里有——”  
他的话突兀地中断了，意识到自己的失态，他沉下脸来。“Shit。”他说。  
过了一会，Harry把一条腿搭在另一条腿上，拿起装着威士忌的杯子喝了口酒。“至少我没把鲜血弄到他的草坪上。”Harry僵着脸说，没有说服力地咧嘴笑了笑。  
“那经常发生吗？”  
“不，我还没疯，”Harry的声音冷冷的，带着点咬牙切齿的味道，虽然更多的是厌倦，“虽然我觉得我也离发疯不远了。我知道他是谁，我也知道我不可能改变他，但有时候——”  
Harry从烟盒里抖出根烟，看向对方。“你介意吗？”  
“不，请继续说下去。”  
Harry掏出打火机，正要点烟，猛然间低下头好笑地看了看烟盒。“抱歉，老习惯，”他嘟囔，一只胳膊朝后缩了回来，“Merlin不让我在房子里抽烟。我们刚才说到哪来着？”  
“有时候。”  
“对，”Harry点燃了烟，凑近烟吸了一口，叹口气靠上椅背，“我觉得他是我认识的最循规蹈矩，最无聊的人。我的意思是说，他不抽烟，不喝酒，如果他的副业是个神父我也不会奇怪的，有一次我把一瓶伏特加带回了家——你该看看他的表情——像一只大黄蜂停在他的手臂上快要蛰下去。”  
“伏特加。”  
“伏特加，”Harry盯着自己手掌上的戒指，摇摇头，“我不得不喝点酒，这是我工作的一部分，Merlin不能忍受啤酒以外的任何饮料。有一次他的一个同事在圣诞节送给他一盒雪茄，那玩意一直待在我们家车库里直到过期。”  
“你们不是唯一一对有这种问题的。”  
“当然，”Harry在沙发里调整了一下姿势，“抱歉，这是什么意思？”  
“无法适应对方的生活习惯是很常见的。”  
Harry抽了口烟，然后抬起头盯着那幅画。“问题不在于这个，”他礼貌地朝对方笑笑，然后说，“问题在于，他表现得像是这辈子从未碰过一把枪。”  
“你确定他从未碰过枪？”  
“非常，”Harry干巴巴地抿住嘴唇，叹口气，“非常确定。”  
他回过神来，打了个手势。“这全都因为我的同事突发奇想，送给Merlin一把猎枪作为我们的结婚纪念日礼物——我知道，那本来是个恶作剧。”

“把那玩意放下，”Harry头疼地望着Merlin摆弄桌上那把枪，“你永远，永远也找不到扳机，所以你为什么不把那玩意放下，Merlin？如果你需要枪，我们可以给你挑一把——”  
“喔，”语法老师说，“我找不到，对吧？”  
他取下桌上那把猎枪放在手里把玩，Harry的心都提到了嗓子眼，但在表面上他还得强装镇定，假装他屁也不在乎，因为Merlin有这种可怕的逆反心理——  
Merlin突然碰到扳机，他头顶的吊灯应声而碎。“上帝，”Harry摘下眼镜，捏了捏眉心，“Merlin，你能不能把那玩意放下？在你打碎我们所有的家具以前？”  
“抱歉，”Merlin耸耸肩，“我本来瞄准的是那个水晶球。”  
Harry走到他身边，把他手里那杆枪抽出来，正要熟练地退出子弹，突然意识到Merlin正在看着他。“糟了，”他于是露出一副迷惑的神情，把枪放在膝盖上，好像那是一把雨伞而他忘了怎么打开它，“怎么退出这玩意的子弹？”

“我他妈的怎么知道？”Merlin冷冷哼了一声，“他把那把枪带回家的，我反而成了那个做错事的人。如果他不表现得像是个白痴，连怎么退出子弹都不知道——”  
“后来发生了什么？”  
“我们退了那份礼物，”Merlin盯着地毯，挪了挪脚尖，“第二年，他们给我们送了一套高尔夫球具，我们在一起六年，车库里堆满了这种无意义的礼物。我还不能把其中一些扔掉，因为很显然，‘一名绅士从来不拒绝别人的礼物，不管那礼物多么愚蠢，Merlin’。”  
“你和他谈过这件事吗？”  
“很多事情我们都没法谈，”Merlin好像感到有点尴尬，但他很快恢复了平常的口吻，只是有些紧张，“我们之间存在一层隔膜，久而久之，不能谈论的事情越来越多，我想。”  
“你对对方有多坦白？”  
“我认为我很坦白，”Merlin耸耸肩，“但每个人都有秘密，不是吗？”  
“你的秘密是什么？”  
“你知道，”Merlin端起杯子喝了口水，挡住自己的唇边的冷笑，“老一套。”  
“所以你不是真的在瞄准那个水晶球。”  
“不，”Merlin把手在沙发扶手上一放，作为强调，“我瞄准的是那盏灯。”

“别忘了Coleman一家，”Merlin看着Harry整理袖扣，“我已经答应他们了。”  
Harry转过头。“Coleman一家——”  
“我们的邻居？”Merlin抬起眉毛，“Mr. and Mrs. Coleman？别告诉我我得再介绍他们一次。”  
“喔，”Harry的口气里一点也没有愧疚，“我会记得的。”  
Merlin把手上的书翻过一页，看了眼Harry套上大衣。“说起来，你现在要去哪？”  
“一名老顾客的侄女需要赶制一套毕业舞会礼服，”Harry说，“他只信任我。”  
Merlin唔了一声继续读自己的书，Harry看了他一眼。“你的书房又怎么了？”  
“啊，我正在帮学校图书馆修复一幅地图，”Merlin抬起头，露出个无懈可击的笑容，“那是1920年代的地图，非常有纪念意义，如果我是你我就不会进去了，以免弄脏了地板。”  
“听起来非常有趣，”Harry甚至没看着他说话，而是看了看自己的手表，“晚上见，Merlin。”  
“晚上见。”  
Merlin继续阅读他的书，听见Harry关上门，脚步声走远。他把夹在书中的文件抽出来，把书放到一边，继而拉开抽屉。他把抽屉里的那本书挪开，按下按钮，装有整套枪支的暗柜顺着轨道滑了出来，Merlin避开那些轻武器，挑选了一把刀。他把弹夹装好时，电话准时响起。“我们没有更多的时间了，Merlin，你破译密码了吗？”  
“稍等一阵，Arthur，”Merlin打开书房的门，望着被绑在里面，嘴上贴着胶布的目标，“给我五分钟。对了，我已经读过机密附件了，和你的怀疑一样，那是伪造的。”  
他走近前，用刀子拍了拍目标的脸，目标发出堵在喉咙里的无声的惨叫，眼睛睁大了。Merlin叹了口气，这一切真他妈的无聊，他需要一个能撑得久一点的目标，因为很显然，他今晚得待在这地方以免Harry产生任何怀疑——  
“那么，”Merlin朝对方笑笑，“我们就从刀子开始，你觉得怎么样，eh？高兴点，我不会让你把一滴血流在地板上的，地板是红橡木的。”  
他朝对方晃了晃手上的刀子，一脚踢上了书房的门。

“Coleman一家，”Harry用一种讨论害虫的口气说，他把两手交叉搁在扶手上方，“我不是对他们有什么意见，他们举办这种花园派对，感觉就像——”  
Harry慢慢眯起眼睛。“我宁愿再到科索沃去一次。”他最后说，没有具体说明他指的是什么。  
“但你还是去了。”  
“对，因为Merlin不能开车，”Harry说，“刚认识他的时候，这并没有什么问题，但随着时间过去……这开始变得有点烦人了。”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“我知道他很聪明，”Harry和气地说，“但有时候，他表现得像是个有社交恐惧症的书呆子，不愿尝试任何新的东西，甚至不愿意去考个驾照——”  
“你告诉过他你的看法吗？”  
Harry把手放下，望着对方皱起眉头。“不，”他果断地说，“我疯了吗？我还打算活过那该死的一天呢。”  
“讲讲那一天吧。”

Harry打开雨伞，挡下一发朝他射来的子弹，四周的敌兵朝他逼近。他侧身躲开从身后朝他扑来的年轻人，年轻人手里的刀子替他解决了对面高举板凳的一个胖子，他俯下身，手指刚碰到口袋里的打火机——Eggsy的声音在他的耳朵里响起。  
“Harry。”  
Harry拧住一个朝他冲来的男人的胳膊，夺走对方的枪，却被后面跳下来的另一个人掐住了脖子，他在挣扎中声音稍微变了调。“不是现在，Eggsy。”  
“你最好还是别迟到，我觉得，”Eggsy富有暗示意味地停顿片刻，“记得上次你迟到吗？”  
那个掐住他脖子的人大声吼叫，“下地狱吧，老混蛋！”——说实在的，没有必要这么戏剧化。“我说了，”Harry抬起戒指对准那人的脖子，终止了他慷慨激昂的呐喊，“不是现在。”  
被击中的男人痉挛着倒在地面上，Harry迈过他在一张椅子上坐下，这才松了口气。  
“Galahad，”Eggsy的语气里多了几分无奈，“我想你最好还是——”  
“Eggsy，”Harry放下那杯黑麦啤酒，叹了口气，“你到底在谈论什么？”  
“Coleman夫妇的花园派对，你让我写进你的日程表的，你还有半小时。”  
Harry朝酒吧的监控器警告地望了望，Eggsy小声嘀咕“好吧，十五分钟”，Harry把剩下的酒一饮而尽，站起身来穿过地上倒下的人往前走，一个还没完全昏迷的男人在他身后挣扎着伸手去摸一把枪，“Harry，”Eggsy突然说“小心你——”Harry拿雨伞勾住门边小桌上的啤酒杯，朝身后一扫，打中那男人的头。“唔，”Eggsy瞅着一地玻璃碎片说，“我猜这样也行。”  
Harry抬起手打开门栓，在这段时间里，Eggsy来了兴致。“你还没告诉他你的工作？”  
Harry把最后一道门栓抬上去，把门打开。  
“他是个老师，我的工作会让他得心脏病的。他以为我是个裁缝，我不想改变这一点。”  
“哪怕在你不得不到伊朗出任务的时候？”Eggsy听起来很好奇，“你是怎么告诉他的？”  
“Norton &Sons比枪和子弹要好得多，相信我，Eggsy。”Harry说，“Merlin不喜欢惊喜。”

他推开酒吧门，坐进在门外等候的车里。“帝国学院，”他对司机说，“我答应Merlin先去接他一趟，他今晚有课。”  
他靠上后座，理好领带，同时把尾戒取下来，转而戴上自己的结婚戒指。“Harry，”Eggsy的声音响起来，“管理层想知道你能否顺路解决个目标，大概只需要十分钟，他们本来不打算找你的，但既然你就在附近……”  
“告诉我坐标，Eggsy，”Harry打断对方，“给Merlin打个电话，告诉他我可能会迟点到。”  
车子快要靠近帝国学院时，Harry把目标击晕，将对方的头按到座位下方，Merlin等在路旁，看起来脾气温和，有点书卷气，而且似乎不怎么喜欢户外活动。他在雨中等了半小时，已经淋湿了，Merlin看到车子，走近敲了敲车窗。  
这时目标一口咬上Harry的小腿，Harry嘴角抽搐地对Merlin笑了笑。  
“晚上好。”他说。Merlin古怪地看了他一眼。

 

“性怎么样？”  
“抱歉，我不懂这个问题，”Merlin一动没动，盯着对方，“参数是什么？拿什么来衡量？你的评判标准是什么？”  
“只是个简单的问题。”  
Merlin皱起眉头。“你指的是质量还是频率？”  
“只是想知道你的感觉。”  
“感觉，”Merlin嘲讽地重复了一遍，“等等，这也是从一到十打分的？”  
“当然。比如说一个星期里，假如这样对你来说容易些——”  
“包括周末？”  
“如果你愿意。”  
“你意识到，”Merlin抬高语调，“我们正在讨论的是一个已经死了的人，对吧？” 

Harry长时间地盯着对方。“我不明白，”他说，“别人是怎么回答这个问题的？”  
“他们会犹豫一阵，像你一样。”  
Harry把酒杯放下，侧着头望着对方。“我已经死了，先生，”他说，“我拒绝回答这个问题。


	3. Chapter 3

“那么，在这方面你没有什么要告诉我的。”  
Harry无动于衷，面无表情地望着对方。“我不年轻了，不会记得自己的每一次做爱。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
Harry靠在椅子上，身体松弛，像是刚意识到自己的年纪。“我的意思是，二十多岁的时候，性是你脑子里想到的一切，我们都过了那个阶段了——我们现在要成熟得多。”  
“是吗？”  
Harry冷冰冰地扫对方一眼，仿佛在问那句“是吗”是什么意思。“我们都有工作。”  
“我懂了。”  
“我的意思是，”Harry呼出一口气，“我们在生活中有许多别的事情需要操心。”  
“比如说，什么样的事情？”  
Harry笑了笑，但并没有回答对方的问题。“你结婚了吗？”  
“十七年了。”  
“那么，”Harry马上肯定地说，“你就知道我在说什么了。”

Harry在床边坐下，侧头看了眼Merlin。Merlin正在读一本小说，没有看他一眼，甚至没有注意到他进来了。Harry上床，盖上被子，Merlin把书翻过一页，仍然没有注意他。  
Harry摇摇头，伸手去关台灯。“等等，”Merlin说话了，但视线仍然固定在他的夜间读物上，“让它开着，Harry。”  
“你可以留着你那边的灯。”Harry再次伸手碰到了开关。  
“啊噢，”Merlin说，Harry实在讨厌他说啊噢时的样子，“没人能在半明半暗的房间里看书。”  
Harry深吸口气，停住动作，手指悬停在开关上。“Merlin，别这么荒唐。”  
“我荒唐？”Merlin把书签固定好，合上书看着他，“你最好祈祷今天晚上电话别响。”  
Harry感到头疼。“我告诉过你，那些电话是关于工作。”  
“因为你的工作真的很重要，”Merlin瞥到他随手搁在椅背上的领带后挑起眉，“而我希望台灯开着，好让我看完这本操蛋的有三百页的书却是荒唐透顶。”  
“好吧，让那盏狗屎台灯开着，”Harry强压着怒火说，“这就是你在我离开伦敦前要对我说的话？‘让台灯开着’？”  
Merlin懒懒地瞥了他一眼，嘲讽的目光落在他脸上。“你去的只是巴黎而不是伊拉克，Harry，别因为这个对我吼叫。如果你真的不希望离开伦敦，告诉你的老板，别告诉我。”  
Harry长长出口气，抬手关上了那该死的台灯。他钻进被窝，翻了个身，对Merlin抗议的低声咕哝置若罔闻。过了一阵，他听到Merlin悄声爬下床，绕到床的这一边，把台灯打开。  
Harry在心里翻了个白眼。

“他没睡着，”Merlin肯定地说，“绝对没睡着。他只是等着，看我能不能控制住自己不去打开那盏该死的台灯——”  
他发现自己听起来咬牙切齿，于是换了种口吻。“他知道，我不能继续干我自己的事而不去想那盏灯，他知道要不了半小时我就会忍不住自己去把那盏灯打开，因为我受不了事物不对称时候的样子——他知道，但他还故意那么做。”  
“也许那只是次意外。”  
“不，不是意外，”Merlin笑一声然后反驳，“同样的事情发生在调味瓶，窗帘和电话上，我都忘了有多少次了。但真正毁掉我们兴致的还是那些电话——”  
“电话？”  
“他是个裁缝，”Merlin阴郁地瞥了一眼自己的膝头，“不是操蛋的首相。但总有电话打到家里来找他，无时无刻，不管是凌晨两点还是早上六点。”  
“什么样的电话？”  
“问得好，”Merlin眨眨眼，一个质疑的笑容出现在他脸上，“什么样的电话？”

第一年

Harry的手指进入Merlin，在更深处撑开时，Merlin的身体紧绷起来，他被用手铐反铐在了床上。那些手指在翻搅着他的同时进入到更深处。他不得不吞咽一下，才能咽下他身体里被激发出的颤抖。不管怎么样，他正要——电话响了起来。  
Harry缓慢地抽出手指。“我得接这个电话。”他说。  
“当然，为什么不，”Merlin翻了次白眼，“接吧。”  
他熟练地扭动手腕，打算摆脱手铐，Harry放下电话奇怪地瞥了他一眼，Merlin露出个迟钝而无害的笑容，停下了动作。  
“这玩意怎么开？”

第二年

Merlin刚躺进浴缸，电话响了起来，他啧了一声，朝门外喊“Harry，电话”，但没人应声，Merlin皱着眉头，摔开浴室的门，来到电话跟前，抄起电话。  
“Hi，Merlin，”Eggsy赔笑的声音，“Harry在家吗？我有事找他。”  
Merlin回过头，看见Harry这时从楼上下来。“不在。”他说，劈头挂了电话。  
Harry从楼梯上下来，漠不关心地看了一眼他的可笑模样。Merlin于是意识到自己没裹浴巾，还在地板上滴滴答答地滴水。  
“穿上点衣服，Merlin，”Harry语气平淡地说，“至少别在家里一丝不挂走来走去。”  
Merlin挑起一侧眉毛。“真的吗？这就是你要说的全部？”  
“喔，还有，”Harry百无聊赖地关上冰箱，回头看了看他，“我们没有牛奶了。”  
他转身端着自己那杯牛奶上楼，Merlin的嘴角抽搐了一下。

第三年

Harry在睡梦中伸出胳膊，摸到电话话筒，把话筒摘下，闭着眼睛递给Merlin，继续翻身睡觉。Merlin睡眼朦胧地接过话筒，仍然闭着眼睛。“是的，Eggsy，不，Harry不在。”  
他一边说一边伸出手，Harry抓过闹钟递给他。“不，我不知道他在哪，Eggsy，”Merlin看了眼闹钟，“听着，现在是晚上两点，所以你为什么不去问他呢？”  
Merlin把话筒换了个手，把闹钟递回给Harry，Harry闭着眼睛把闹钟往桌上放。“是的，我说的是实话，”Merlin脖子夹着话筒，对睁开眼睛的Harry摇摇头，“晚安，Eggsy。”  
他把话筒递给Harry，Harry自然而然地接过，他们的动作带着惯性，出自本能，仿佛已经这么做过几百回了，Merlin打了个哈欠钻进被窝。过了一阵，他说，“Harry。”  
Harry从被窝中伸出一只手拔掉了电话线。

“那是个过程，”Harry总结道，“你不能说事情一开始就是这个样子，但随着时间过去，我们之间自然而然就变成了这个样子……你甚至都感觉不到有什么问题。”  
“你漏掉了最近。”  
“‘最近’？”  
“你知道，在你出车祸以前。”  
“噢，”Harry说，“你看过《七年之痒》吗，医生？”  
他得到了否定的回答。“《廊桥遗梦》？”  
他再一次得到了否定的回答。“不管怎么样，”Harry说，“我想说的是，时间对人与人之间的关系会产生很大的影响，不管是爱情，友情还是婚姻。”  
“你是说像《史密斯夫妇》。”  
“对，像《史密斯夫妇》，”Harry不怎么计较地表示同意，“我不是在抱怨，也许事情本来就应该是这个样子，但有时候，你怀疑自己已经搞砸了。”

第六年

提示音滴滴响起，Merlin中断跨坐在Harry的大腿上摆动腰部的动作，抬手把平板电脑挪到自己的膝盖上，Harry中断电话会议看了他一眼，Merlin耸耸肩，把电脑移近。  
“五分钟，”Merlin说，“我有个事情必须马上处理不可。”  
Harry冷淡地说“随便你”，他熟练地握住Merlin的性器，裹住它，让它操着自己的手掌，Merlin发出敷衍的喘息，大腿夹紧对方的腰部，但并没有因此终止工作。  
Harry一面例行公事地上下撸动Merlin的阴茎，一面拿胳膊肘夹住掉落的话筒，把它挪到耳边。“是的，”Harry压低声音说，“不，左边走廊。你查过那道门了吗？”  
Merlin打完最后一行代码，正要挪开电脑，Harry朝他挑起眉。  
Merlin瞥了一眼对方还硬着的阴茎。“你难道不能自己处理吗？”他说。  
Harry指了指电话，朝他展示自己还沾有Merlin的精液的手掌，“有些人应该学会礼节。”Merlin骂了句脏话，移了移身子。他把自己安置在Harry的双膝之间，埋头把对方的阴茎吞到根部，同时有规律地小幅度摆动头部  
“我真的该出门了。”Harry用公事公办的口吻说。  
Merlin对他投来一种目光，好像在说“这要不了多久。”  
他在Harry射出来以前把口中的阴茎退了出来，说“我早就告诉你了”，接着伸手去拿自己的平板电脑。“只是个学校防火墙，”Harry讽刺他说，“你不是在入侵五角大楼，Merlin。”  
事实上，我是。Merlin在心里说。不过他只是耸了耸肩，从床上下来套上自己的裤子。  
“我觉得星期四不合适，”他一边穿上衣服一边对Harry说，“改在星期一吧。”  
“当然不行，”Harry回答，“星期一要干的事情太多了。你自己同意星期四的，这一次，别再告诉我因为你的牙医预约需要改期——”  
“好吧，”Merlin真的受够了讨论这件事，“改期好了，我不着急。”  
“我也不。”Harry挑起眉毛。

“而那，”Merlin说，“就是我们最后一次做爱，我想。如果不算Harry从巴黎回来那次，不过那一次我喝醉了，所以不算数。”  
“你喝醉了。”  
“对，”Merlin理所当然地耸了耸肩，“我还用了漱口水来掩盖气味。Harry根本心不在焉，他大概也不会注意到。总之，在他出车祸以前，那就是我们最后一次做爱。”  
“你们是否尝试过来点新花样？这对别的伴侣有帮助。”  
“不，我们不玩‘新花样’，”Merlin恶狠狠地说，“我们从来，从来不玩什么‘新花样’。”  
一只苍蝇嗡鸣着飞过他身侧，Merlin抿唇吸了口气。  
“如果你不想谈论这个话题——”  
Merlin抄起桌上的一本杂志，啪地把苍蝇拍到了地上，动作快得几乎看不见。他重新坐进椅子里，放下杂志，露出个笑容。“我可以谈，”他说，“有什么不能谈的？‘花样’，你说？”  
他的视线落在自己手上的杂志，仔细审查上面是否沾有污渍。他盯了一阵，把杂志照原样放好，抚平翘起的一页，掏出手帕擦擦自己的手。“你有医用酒精吗？”Merlin郑重其事地问。

Merlin把罐头音乐的音量调高，淹没被绑在床上的人的叫喊。不过话说回来，外面的保镖们估计以为他们只是在里面闹着玩，以为他不过是Rodriguez花钱买来的乐子，并没有想到Rodriguez现在被绑在床柱上，两手被手铐紧紧地扣在床头。  
Merlin拿戴着皮手套的手扇了一下Rodriguez的脸，然后手掌一寸寸抚过对方的皮肉。  
“你是个坏孩子，对吧？”  
“是的，我是个坏孩子，”Rodriguez发出饱含欲望的呻吟，“我需要被惩罚。”  
Merlin唔了一声，声音低沉，足够引起进一步渴望。他膝盖分开夹着Rodriguez目标的腰，跪在床上，居高临下打量着他的脸。“再说一遍？”Merlin扬了扬手上的皮鞭，鞭子由皮革制成的鞭梢展示般高高挑起。  
Rodriguez眼睛睁大了些，喉咙情不自禁地吞咽了一下。“我是个坏孩子，”他期期艾艾地说，“求求你，我需要被惩罚……”  
Merlin再次给了他一记耳光，短促，平稳。他坐在目标的大腿上，戏谑地瞥了眼目标的勃起。  
他扼住Rodriguez的喉咙，低头对上他的眼睛。“这是个不错的开始，现在告诉我，你把军火都卖给了谁，嗯？”  
Rodriguez察觉到不对，想要叫喊，Merlin没等他叫出来，就抬手拧断了他的脖子。他从床上下来，低头瞧了瞧，把肩膀上一根属于军火贩子的头发拈起来扔掉。他的行动电话响了起来，Merlin看见屏幕显示的是Harry的号码，叹了口气。他来到床边，关掉音乐。  
“是的，Harry，你现在在机场，什么意思，我以为你后天才回来。”  
他又听了一阵电话。“不，没有问题，”Merlin说，“晚餐还是七点。我现在在干什么？”  
Merlin看了看手上的皮鞭。“只是教训一下一个顽皮的学生。”  
Harry拿钥匙打开门时，Merlin摘下烤箱手套，转过身，他戴着围裙，身上除了不小心溅上的牛排酱汁没有其他，在Harry眼里他看起来和平时没什么两样。  
“很准时，”Merlin望着Harry走进来，“我想牛排一会就好了。”  
Harry点点头，转身去挂大衣，Merlin趁机把脖子上的皮项圈取了下来——他他妈的怎么把这个给忘了，幸好Harry没注意到。这些日子，Merlin怀疑Harry会注意到关于他的任何事情。Harry把钥匙一搁，坐下来困惑地看着他。  
“你的嘴唇怎么了？”  
“蜜蜂。”Merlin舔了舔那道流血的伤口，毫不在意地说。  
“我们的花园里有蜜蜂？”Harry说。  
“我们有很多你不知道的东西，”Merlin把牛排递给他，懒得和他对视，“对了，园丁把割草机忘在外面了，你能在下雨前把它推进车库吗？”

 

“割草机，”Harry的语调已经像是控诉，“当然。”  
“那惹恼了你？”  
“不，你怎么会这么想，”Harry说，“我坐了二十几个小时的飞机回到伦敦，不得不出去挪动一部割草机，这怎么会惹恼我？完全，完全没问题。”  
“什么才是问题？”  
Harry在走神，过了一会，他回过神来，笑了笑。“嗯？”  
“什么才是问题？”  
“抱歉，我跑题了。Merlin不喜欢新的花样，不能怪我没有尝试过。我们确实尝试过一些新的花样……”Harry一口气喝完了杯子里的威士忌。  
“发生了什么？”  
Harry把杯子放下。“我从床上掉下来撞到了我的头，”他平淡地说，“字面意义上的。”

Harry从背后覆盖住Merlin，用身体的力量将他压制在床上，胸膛紧贴着他的背部。Merlin发出喃喃的不赞同的声音，Harry吻上他的耳垂，安慰着对方。但Merlin用手臂撑起身体，笨拙地挣扎着——Harry猝不及防被他掀到了地上，额头差点撞到床边的小桌。他在地毯上坐起来，捂住自己的头。“说真的，”他瞪着Merlin，“有必要这样吗？”  
Merlin倒是毫无愧疚。“你应该护住你的头，这是基本常识。”  
“这是在我自己家，我自己的床上，而不是格斗训练！”Harry反驳，“你不觉得你该事先给我个警告？”  
“我告诉过你我不喜欢这个姿势，”Merlin仍然没有道歉的意思，“我说过，不是吗？”  
Harry抓过床边的枕头拍了拍，夹在胳膊下面。“你不喜欢任何新的东西，”他对Merlin说，“你就像一只鼹鼠害怕到地面上来——不，别和我争论，我的头还疼着，我到书房去睡。祝你和你的右手愉快。”  
Merlin挑起眉毛，Harry夹着枕头朝卧室门走去。“我还是不敢相信你把我从床上摔了下来。”他回头对Merlin说。

“我不喜欢别人从后面接近我，这我从第一天就告诉他了，”Merlin说，“我没杀了他他就已经很幸运了——我是说，谁不打招呼就干这种事？”  
“……我不认为所有伴侣在床上的行动都是商量好的，Merlin。”  
Merlin冲对方投去一道杀人似的目光，冷冰冰笑了笑。“你说真的吗？人们到底有多蠢？”

“没有一句道歉，”Harry说，“简直不可理喻。我的意思是，他只能接受传教士姿势，必须开着灯，无法在卧室以外的任何地方开始——他简直比天主教学校女生还要传统，我不是在抱怨，但——操，我干嘛和你说这个。”  
“你可以畅所欲言。你的头怎么样？”  
“什么？喔，那并没有让我脑震荡，”Harry晃了晃杯子，看着杯底的冰块下沉，“无论如何，你无法把性感和Merlin联系在一起，就像你无法想象他不穿着那件无聊的黑色毛衣一样。到了第六年，也就是我‘死了’那年，我们尽量，尽量避免这个。”  
“你怎么避免性？”  
Harry耸耸肩。

 

Harry在自己的那侧床边坐下，看了一眼闭着眼睛的Merlin。“你能把你那边的灯关掉吗？”  
“我告诉过你了，”Merlin仍然闭着眼睛，“那是声控的。”  
Harry躺下来，把被子拉到自己这边。“帮我个忙，别再把我们的家居智能化了，Merlin。”  
“别担心，你不在家的时间这么多，系统不认识你的声音。”Merlin睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼，重新把眼睛闭上，朝一侧翻过身，抬手关上了灯，“晚安，Harry。”  
Harry兴致缺乏地挪开手臂，好让自己别碰到Merlin的胳膊。“晚安，Merlin。”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry伸手去拿自己的那杯咖啡，他的视线还停留在报纸上。坐在餐桌对面的Merlin在填写报纸上字谜，削得尖尖的铅笔擦过报纸，发出尖利细小的噪音，像指甲刮过黑板，那本来已经够烦人的了，Merlin还必须把每个空格都填满，因为他不能忍受猜不出字谜栏里的任何一个词。Harry隔着报纸找到杯子，正要把它端到自己嘴边，Merlin突然把他碰到的那只杯子远远地挪开。  
Harry放下报纸盯着对方。“这是我的杯子。”Merlin态度警觉，目光里流露出防备意识。  
Harry看看杯子，又看看Merlin的脸。“抱歉，十分钟以前，我还以为我们结婚了。”  
Merlin看着Harry，好像Harry才是个大傻瓜。“那并不改变这是我的杯子。”  
“Merlin，”Harry的目光落在那只该死的杯子上，“这只是一只操蛋的杯子。”  
Merlin的手指穿过杯子的把手，稳稳当当地握住了它，他把杯子没有字母的一面转到自己的胸前，和早餐并排放在一起。“而且是我的杯子，”Merlin像个固执的混蛋那样补充，“让我给你拿个属于你自己的杯子，这样你就不会再把我们的东西弄错。”  
Harry挪开报纸，看着Merlin从餐桌旁站起来，转身朝厨房走去。Harry趁Merlin离开餐桌，把他刚才挪到自己那边的那只马克杯拖过来，拿在手里看了看，结果让他失望。

“那甚至不是一只有纪念意义的杯子。”Harry强调。  
“这是什么时候的事？”  
“我们结婚的第二天，”Harry咬着牙说，“我很快发现，这还不是最糟糕的。”

Harry打开自己家的冰箱，取出一罐啤酒，打开拉环正要往嘴里灌，他的动作顿住了。他把啤酒罐子转了九十度，对着光线一看，这一看不要紧，他立刻眯起了眼睛。  
这罐啤酒上面贴着张标签，不过拇指大小，标签上用Merlin惯用的字体写着“Merlin”。  
Harry把那罐啤酒放到一旁，再次打开冰箱，弯腰查看起来，每发现一样贴着标签的东西他就把它从冰箱里拿出来，放到一旁。  
过了大概二十分钟，他终于把所有东西都清完了。当他再次往冰箱里看时，他听见自己低声嘟囔了一句“你他妈玩我吧”。

“结果，”Harry闷闷不乐地说，“那里面没有贴上Merlin专属标签的东西只有几个李子，一块过期了的芝士，一盒冰块，还有卷心菜沙拉——因为他知道那玩意我碰也不会碰。”  
“这是个笑话，对吗？”  
“不是，”Harry笃定地回答，“更糟糕的是，他总是这个样子。”  
“每个人都有自己的缺点。”  
Harry像是压根没听见。他低声笑了笑，脸色愈来愈阴沉，但眼睛发亮。他把双手交握着搁在自己的膝盖上。“你难道不想知道我干了什么？”

“他把蛋糕吃光了，”Merlin郑重其事，似乎他在说的是非常重要的事，“全吃光了，只留下咬了一半的一个。他还订了半打纸杯蛋糕，上面贴着标签，标签上写着他自己的名字。”  
Merlin生气地停下来，回想那些诱人的纸杯蛋糕的样子。“我喜欢甜食。”他说。  
那简直是折磨。看着家里变着花样出现的，贴着Harry标签的甜食，看着顶端装饰着糖霜的纸杯蛋糕，看着诱人的，形状完美的柠檬蛋白派，却无法碰它们。  
Merlin回过神，移开手腕，不让桌布边沿的流苏碰到自己的手指。“那是报复。”他肯定地说。  
“半打纸杯蛋糕。”  
“半打纸杯蛋糕，”Merlin重复一遍，“每一个都有完美的糖霜，绝对是报复。”  
“我倒是很希望我妻子这样报复我。”  
Merlin没有对这句玩笑话做出任何反应，他只是靠上椅背，把两腿在地毯上伸得远远的，他的眉毛耷拉下来，目光平视对方。  
“抱歉，你继续。”  
“因为这是报复，”Merlin说，“我不能坐以待毙，我必须采取点行动。”  
“什么样的行动？”  
Merlin终于颇为自得地笑了笑。“一天早晨，我当着他的面走过去，在他注意到我的时候，我拿起桌上的一个纸杯蛋糕——”

Merlin当着Harry的面舔干净了手指上的糖霜，他的动作自然而然，满不在乎，做完以后他舔了舔嘴唇。Harry的喉结滚动了一下，目光落在了他的脸上。  
Merlin站起来，假装没发现任何异常，他伸手绕过Harry的肩膀，去拿桌子上的那杯水，却在抽回手时假装被Harry的肩膀碰了一下，半杯水洒在了Harry的胯间，险些靠近他大腿根部。Harry皱起眉头。  
“抱歉，”Merlin漫不经心地说，“我希望这不是你最后一件睡袍。我得走了，我还有课。”  
他转身就走，Harry轻咳一声，既困惑却又无可奈何，他有了反应，现在他正以一种尴尬的姿势试图掩盖他胯间的勃起。Merlin取下衣帽架上的外套，搭在胳膊上，一手打开了门。  
Harry在对方的目光下端起杯子喝了口水，虽然他现在所想的是Merlin嘴角的糖霜。  
Merlin对他笑了笑，语气里有种恶作剧得逞的味道。“祝你今天愉快，Harry。”他说。

“那时候，”Harry回忆道，“我还对这场婚姻抱有可笑的希望。所以不管情况如何糟糕，你都不希望开口说‘我们结束吧’，因为那就等于你承认自己失败了。”  
Harry看了看对方，虽然他的谈话对象什么也没说。“我不喜欢失败。”Harry又说。  
“想必有不那么糟糕的时候，让你留恋的地方。”  
Harry沉思了一阵，手里的伞尖在地板上画了个圈。“我确实喜欢有个地方能回去，”他缓慢地说，“因为干我们这行的，对那种——对那种事情——没有什么概念。”  
“你是说家？”  
“对，‘家’，”Harry讽刺地一笑，“我想人们是这么叫它的。那到底是什么意思？”  
“我想那是人们和自己所爱的人一起居住的地方。”  
“唔，”Harry不怎么感兴趣地回应，“我们做了所有结婚的伴侣‘应该’去做的事情，至少我尝试过。蜜月，假期旅行，结婚纪念日，我们甚至养过狗，但Merlin对狗毛敏感，所以这件事情也没成功。”  
“你感到很挫败？”  
“老实说？是的，”Harry说，“我干了所有我认为我应该干的事情。我不知道哪里出了错。”  
“他和你有一样的感觉吗？”  
“我不知道，Merlin从来不和我讨论这种事，”Harry的口吻转为沉重，“好笑的是，在我的‘葬礼’以后，我才发现我才发现这里面确实有些值得想念的地方。”

门在他的面前打开，Harry的眼镜上还残留着雨滴，等会他才能想出借口来解释他今晚为什么突然回家来，现在，他还因为自己同伴的死亡感到痛苦。Merlin盯着他的脸，Harry脑子里掠过操他妈的Galahad你这个老傻瓜你还得编出一个像样的谎话因为你今晚本来应该在——但出乎他预料Merlin什么也没问。  
“进来吧。”Merlin说。  
Harry像个动作不太协调的木偶在沙发上坐下。由于地雷爆炸后的冲击力，他现在还在耳鸣。他摘下眼镜，把手僵硬地放在膝头，吁了口气，Merlin走到Harry跟前，递给他一条干毛巾。猛地意识到有人朝自己靠近，Harry惊颤了一下抬起头，但当他看到那是Merlin后他又放松下来。“晚餐一会就好，”Merlin说，“你先去洗个澡？”  
虽然Merlin谈论的还是那些乏味得可笑的琐事，虽然Harry清楚明天早上他还得编出个理由——比如他的同事不小心倒车时碾死了自己的狗，那条可怜的狗——但现在，Harry感到前所未有地安心。他没有去接那条毛巾，反而伸手掐住Merlin的手腕，把Merlin拉近，一头埋进对方那可笑的驯鹿毛衣里。  
“糟糕的一天，eh？”Merlin无情地嘲笑他，“别像个哭哭啼啼的小女孩，Harry。”  
尽管嘴上这么说，Merlin还是伸出一只手，迟疑地搁在他的后颈，抚去他的僵硬和颤抖。  
“你闻起来像是间二手书店，”Harry不留情面地反驳，你真是一点也不浪漫。”  
但他深深嗅闻着Merlin的气息，Merlin把手放在他的肩膀上。  
气氛本来很融洽，但Harry在Merlin吻他时敏锐地发现了什么，他的手指绕到Merlin的肩膀后面，毫无预警地摁向一个地方，Merlin猛地倒抽了一口气。  
“这是什么？”Harry说。  
“我撞上了柜子。”  
“你撞上了柜子？”Harry问道。

“他快扯开缝线了，”Merlin的嘴唇颤抖了一下，依稀还能感觉到那种疼痛，“我受了伤，但没必要大惊小怪。关于Harry的另一个问题是，他是个绅士，所以他总是对他身边的人过度保护。”  
“也许他只是担心你的安危，Merlin，请不要——”  
Merlin正在轻蔑地打量着在自己座位旁边的书架，他忍了忍，伸出手把一本书抽出来，塞进下面一栏的另外两本书中间。“好了，”Merlin拍拍手掌，“那是本人类学著作，你把它放错地方了。你的图书分类法有点过时。”  
“是吗？”  
“如果你不相信的话，”Merlin说，“我可以替你整理一下。”  
‘不，我就听取你的建议吧。是什么让你认为Mr. Hart过度保护？”  
“我们度蜜月的时候，飞机晚点，”Merlin说，“Harry把乘客名单检查了三遍，他还坚持不让我和他坐同一趟飞机，因为‘这是种安全措施，Merlin，你必须得理解’，他倒是说对了，我他妈压根不理解。”  
“听起来——”  
“我知道，”Merlin打断对方，“听起来像个妄想狂，对吗？你还不知道更糟糕的，操。”

Harry突然中断亲吻，望向窗外。“操，”Merlin叹口气撑起身体，“这次又怎么了，Harry？”  
Harry的目光落在窗外那辆货车上，他回过头，朝Merlin勉强笑了笑。他抓过床边的手表戴上，顺手戴上眼镜。  
“我一会就回来。”他说。

“那是辆活动车，”Harry抬起手腕看了眼表，冷静地说，“我不知道那些街头艺术家哪来的，但我得先去和他们打个招呼。是的，这就是我喜欢做的，当有陌生人来到我们这个社区，我喜欢和他们打打招呼。绅士礼节，您听说过吗？”  
Harry在车门在他面前打开的时候收回用来敲门的雨伞，把它挂在自己的胳膊上，在车内的人看来他只是个走错路的男人，笑容可掬，甚至有点过分友好。  
“晚上好，先生们，”Harry朝左右两旁看看，四个男人目瞪口呆望着他，“我看见你们停在街对面，决定上来打个招呼。”  
坐在车内的人仍然一脸愕然地看着他，Harry再次说话时他们才醒了过来。  
“我希望你们不是在监视我，”Harry继续礼貌地说，“并且不是在计划半小时后闯进我家。”  
“滚开，老家伙。”一个人粗鲁地说。  
Harry正要下车，这时转过身。“礼节成就绅士，你们听说过这句话吗，先生们？”  
Harry中断叙述，对自己竟然开始怀念这一切感到奇怪。“你做了你该做的事，”他顿了一下，为了加强下一句话的效果，“没人感谢你，相反，Merlin和我大吵了一架。”  
“那是你们第一次吵架，对吗？”  
“我不知道是否算是吵架，”Harry理智地考虑片刻，“他朝我扔了一个杯子。”  
“你最怀念的是什么？”  
Harry沉默了一阵，他变得有点尴尬。他从上衣衣兜掏出一瓶阿司匹林，拧开盖子，把阿司匹林扔进水里。他等待水面停止起泡，在此过程中没有对自己的行为作出解释。这是他在迈进这地方以后，第一次不反对一个问题。  
“有天晚上在Coleman夫妇家里，”Harry一边轻轻晃动他的杯子一边说，“Merlin不得不帮忙照看一下他们的孩子。他紧张得要吐了，因为害怕那孩子突然把奶吐在他的膝盖上——”  
Harry路过客厅，看见Merlin不知所措地轻轻抓住那个孩子的腰，Merlin紧张到了极点，连怎么呼吸都忘记了。他的目光不敢离开那个孩子，仿佛那是个马上要引爆的炸弹。婴儿的脚踩在Merlin的大腿上，Merlin把胳膊伸得直直的，不知所措地抱着她，既不敢太用力，又不敢放手，这让Harry想起Merlin第一次搬到他的住处时站在门口时口吃的样子，不禁笑了起来。Merlin抬起头，看见Harry脸上的笑容，误以为他是在嘲笑自己——但Harry在Merlin有机会说什么以前就走开了。  
那天晚上他们回到家以后，Harry看Merlin迫不及待地解开那条Harry送给他的领带，这有点可惜，不过Harry还是说出了一句由衷的赞美：“你戴着挺好看的。”  
Merlin转过脸来，盯着他一会，认定他在说反话。“谢谢。”Merlin说，把领带卷起扔到一旁。

 

“我从来没抱过孩子，也不喜欢他们，”Merlin不悦地说，“我更喜欢炸弹。”  
“你最怀念的是什么？”  
Merlin想起早上醒来时，Harry的手臂环绕过他的腰间，他的头发不安分地支楞着，呼吸平稳而让人安心。他回想起那一幕，但说出口的是另一回事。“我没有时间想这个，”Merlin看了眼表，站起来，“今天就谈到这里吧，我晚上还有工作。”  
他现在站在酒店电梯里，电梯稳步朝28楼上升，突然间，Roxy的声音在他的耳朵里响了起来。“Merlin，”Roxy的声音很紧张，“目标已经死了。”  
Merlin根本不相信。“别开这种愚蠢的玩笑。”  
“不，我是认真的，”Roxy说，“有人赶在我们面前找到了目标，目标已经死了。”  
“你是在说另一个杀手赶在我们前面找到了猎物？你确认此人身份了吗？”  
“没有，这是个专业人士，但他离开得很匆忙，也许还在这栋建筑里。”  
Merlin戴上自己的眼镜。“Roxy，查查看另外两部电梯的视频，看看有没有可疑人物。”  
他等待了一阵。“我找到他了，”Roxy不再紧张，但语气更奇怪了，“你认识他。”  
“什么？”  
“Merlin，”Roxy听起来没有开玩笑的意思，“你看见我传给你的资料了吗？那是Harry Hart，在3号电梯里，他是你的——”  
Merlin的喉咙一紧。“谢了，Roxy，”他盯着视频里的画面，“我还记得这个名字。”  
在Roxy传来的视频里，确实是Harry站在电梯里，穿着他一贯的酒会装束，但与Merlin记忆里不同的是，这个站在电梯里的Harry手里握着一把刀子，刀子上面还有血迹。  
“Merlin，”Roxy说，“Merlin？你还好吗？”  
“看来死亡也就那么回事了，”Merlin过了一会才找到自己的声音，“Roxy，看看他要去哪层，把我也弄到那层去。”  
“Merlin，”Roxy没有正面回答他的话，“我想我知道他要去哪了。你对跳舞怎么看？”

 

Merlin迈出电梯，走进舞池，他看见Harry站在人群中的背影，走上前去，Harry看到了他，惊讶的神色一掠而过。Merlin朝他伸出手。“赏脸跳个舞，先生？”  
Harry没有马上答应他的邀请。“我在等人。”他说。  
“不会耽误你很多时间的，”Merlin的语调一变，“你长得很像我认识的一个已经去世的人。”  
Harry伸出双臂，一手放在Merlin的肩膀上，另一只手绕过他的腰侧，看似在宣告亲昵，实则死死地把他钳制住；Merlin无声地微笑，抬手扣住了Harry的后颈，像在鼓励对方，只有Harry清楚，这个姿势非常便于他拧断自己的脖子。Harry因为他的回应而挑起眉，他一手滑到Merlin的腰间将他紧紧揽住，一面带着他往舞池中央前进：他粗暴的动作必将在对方的皮肤上留下淤青，哪怕是灯光也不能掩饰Merlin倏忽间变得苍白的脸色。  
Harry还没来得及品味胜利的滋味，Merlin便悄无声息地屈起膝盖，给了他狠狠的一下，这回轮到Harry的脸色变得苍白了：操，这混蛋可是毫不留情。Harry咬着牙带着Merlin转了个圈，Merlin回了他一个武装到牙齿的微笑，双方都察觉到了彼此紧绷的肌肉。舞曲由快变慢，Harry把头靠近，牙齿摩挲着Merlin他的颈侧，仿佛在威胁下一秒就咬下去，脸上却仍旧一派脉脉温情，Merlin抬手卡住Harry的手腕，猛地一拧，Harry发出一声闷哼。那力度大得几乎让人怀疑骨头要折断，始作俑者脸上却依然彬彬有礼。音乐停止，舞池的灯光不再在他们的头顶旋转，他们分开。  
“我猜我让你失望了，”Merlin说：“我告诉过你，我不怎么会跳舞。”  
“哪里，”Harry在装腔作势方面不遑多让：“你是个非常难得的舞伴，我希望以后还有机会和你跳舞。”  
Merlin淡淡一笑，把两样东西塞进了Harry的礼服口袋里，拍拍他的肩。“什么时候你和我跳舞以后不会丢东西了，再来找我跳舞。”他丢下这句话扬长而去，Harry取出那两样东西：那是他的手表和他外套内侧的窃听器。Harry甚至没察觉到它们是什么时候丢的。  
Harry望着被人群里淹没的Merlin的背影，追了上去。许多人和他跳过舞，可从未有人让他如此印象深刻。


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin怒不可遏，把车速开到接近一百英里。Harry追出来时脚步匆忙，似乎还叫着他的名字，Merlin置若罔闻，一脚狠狠踩上加速踏板。按他过去的脾气，他多半会调转车头直接从Harry身上开过去。他熟练地加速，超过一辆卡车，把Harry远远抛在后头。  
等到Harry的身影看不见了，Merlin还没出那口恶气，他狠狠捶了把方向盘，后脑勺撞向座椅。“所以，”Roxy小心地插话，“他不是真的死了。”  
“不，”Merlin稍微冷静下来，但听上去快要爆发了，“他没死。”  
Merlin一反平日温吞吞的做派，直接把车子铲上了自己住处前的草坪，他气得跟疯了一样，没办法考虑车子是否停得优美。车子碾过白色的篱笆停了下来，Merlin砰地关上车门，踏上草坪。他本来要直接进屋，却在杂物房跟前停了下来。Merlin绕到小木屋跟前试了试，门锁上了，他用手肘敲碎玻璃，把胳膊伸进去打开门。  
门开了，Merlin走进这个平时他很少来的地方，屋内一角摆放着雨靴，园丁用具，那套高尔夫球球具也在这里。Merlin深吸口气，抑制住把所有东西砸烂的冲动。他转着圈四处查看，在一个地方停住脚步。Merlin低下头，踢开盖在上面的毯子，发现了一个带把手的地窖盖子。Merlin抬起眉毛，盯着脚下这个一米见方的盖子。  
“操你，Harry Hart。”Merlin自言自语，又因为自己的声音里居然有点兴奋皱起眉头。  
他蹲下身，握住盖子要往上拉，一个界面突然弹出，要求他输入掌纹。Merlin气不打一处来。“真的吗？在我家里，要求我输入掌纹密码？”Merlin盯着界面说，“狗娘养的杂种。”  
他站起来，重新把地毯踢过来盖上，拍了拍自己手掌上的灰尘。  
“Roxy，”Merlin环顾了一圈木屋低声说，“明天让他们过来，把这地方给我清空了。”  
“好的，Merlin。”

 

Harry有大概半年没回到这栋屋子里来了，他没想到一切还保持着原来的样子。他低头去摸钥匙，抬起头时门已经打开，吓了他一跳。Merlin站在他面前，微笑着，端着两杯马丁尼。  
“你迟到了。”Merlin递给他一杯酒，他的语气和过去没什么不一样。  
Harry一面对他笑笑，一面盘算着如果在这里动手他有多少胜算。“抱歉，路太堵了。”  
Merlin理解地一笑，转身朝屋内走去，Harry跟在他身后进屋，顺手把手里的马丁尼酒倒在拐角处的花盆里。他摘下围巾和大衣，正要挂上，Merlin已经拉开餐桌对面的椅子。  
Harry疑虑重重地望着桌上的蜡烛，漂亮的桌布和水晶吊灯。“我以为只有在有纪念意义的日子我们才搞这一套。”Harry盯着那把椅子，却没有坐下来。  
“今天就是个有特殊意义的日子，”Merlin说，“我认识的一个人死而复生了，这难道不值得纪念？你说是不是，Harry？”  
Harry朝对方露出个教科书级别的应酬式笑容。“我很高兴你喜欢这个惊喜，Merlin。”  
Merlin没应声，他转身把围裙摘了下来，恶狠狠地掼到一边。Harry垂下视线盯着盘子里只有三成熟的牛排，以及那些青得瘆人的豆子。  
Merlin回到桌子对面坐下，端起杯子喝了口水，眼角余光扫了眼Harry盘中的食物。  
“你不吃点吗？”Merlin关切地问，语气却像是要掐死Harry似的。  
“我现在觉得我一点也不饿。”Harry说。  
Merlin白他一眼，好像在说随便你，Harry维持礼貌的，推搪的微笑，和他过往在晚餐时迟到一样。Merlin熟练地把刀子转了半圈，落在牛排上。  
“工作怎么样？”Harry问道。  
“出了点问题，”Merlin手里的刀子停顿了一下，但没抬头，“有个学生一直在对我撒谎。能把盐递给我吗？”  
Harry坐着没动。“把什么？”  
Merlin放下刀叉，看着他。“把盐。”  
Harry看了看盐瓶。“它就在桌子上。”  
“你说什么？”Merlin的手腕挨近了那把刀，但脸上还带着微笑。  
“我说，”Harry端起酒懒洋洋地喝了一口，“它就在桌子中间。”  
Merlin眯起眼睛，瞧了瞧他。“喔你是对的，”他用满不在乎的口吻说，“有火吗？”  
Harry从口袋里掏出打火机，殷勤地递了过去，Merlin从烟盒里摸出根烟，对准他递过来的火点燃，Harry把打火机的盖子扣上，像看着陌生人一样看着Merlin。“我以为你不抽烟。”  
“而我以为你死在布里斯班了，”Merlin靠上椅背，冷眼打量着他，“我们打平了。”  
Harry耸耸肩，让打火机顺着手指滑进口袋底部。“要酒吗？”  
他没等Merlin回答便拿起桌上的酒瓶，走到Merlin跟前，Merlin嘴里叼着烟望着他，Harry走近一步，立刻听到了清晰的保险打开的声音。他低头一看，Merlin的手在餐巾下面摁紧一把勃朗宁，已经上了膛，枪口对准他的小腹。Harry像没看到一般抬起头，给Merlin倒酒。  
“唔，”Merlin抿了口酒以后厌恶地皱起眉头，“这酒尝起来像尿，Harry。操蛋的尿。”  
Harry嘲讽的目光里有着警惕。“那个不说脏话，不抽烟不喝酒的Merlin哪去了？”  
Merlin把烟直接摁灭，态度粗暴。“抱歉，”他咧嘴笑笑，“我想那个Merlin需要个假期。”  
Harry按住他手里的杯子，Merlin的肩膀猛地绷紧，从椅子里坐直，Harry的手掌握住Merlin的手，掐住对方的手腕。“让我给你再倒杯酒吧。”他作势倒酒，端着酒瓶的手却突然一松。  
酒瓶朝地上落去，Merlin在它落地前稳稳地抓住了它。  
Harry盯着Merlin，Merlin这才意识到自己干了什么。他下意识松开手，但已经太迟了。  
酒瓶落到地上，酒溅得到处都是，Merlin听见自己说了句“操”。  
Merlin从椅子上起身，他刚转过身，Harry已经堵在了他的前面。  
“你急着去哪？”  
“让我出去。”Merlin说。  
“Merlin，这是场误会，”Harry耐心地说，“我们需要谈谈。”  
“让我出去，”Merlin的眼睛里闪着怒火，“否则你会后悔的。”  
Harry朝前走了一步。“我不是有意要欺骗你，关于我死了这件事——”  
Merlin掐住他的肩膀，给了他一拳，Harry朝旁边歪了一下，还没来得及反击，Merlin便绕开他冲了出去。Merlin把车往后倒，再次碾上已经七零八落的篱笆，Harry拾起Merlin留下的那把枪，追了出去。他抄捷径绕过杂物房，穿过邻居的后院，终于挡在了Merlin的车前头。  
“Merlin，”Harry已经在心里骂了几声操他妈的上帝，“停下来。听我说，把车停下——”  
Merlin像是望着仇人一样望着他，眼里闪烁着愤怒的泪光，Harry做了个投降的姿势。  
“我们可以谈谈。”  
Merlin狠狠瞪他一眼，把车往后倒，Harry端起枪，本来只打算打破对方的轮胎，但子弹擦过车前盖在挡风玻璃上留下了一个洞眼。Merlin盯着子弹眼，握紧了方向盘。  
“等等，”Harry觉得有必要解释一下，“那是个意外，我不是故意要——”  
他没说完，Merlin开着车子朝他直冲过来，在车子擦过他身边时扔出来一样东西。  
“好好享受你自己的操蛋手雷，Harry。”  
Harry低头一看，他刚才递给Merlin的打火机此时就落在他脚边，上面的指示灯闪烁，爆炸模式已经启动。Harry将它尽可能朝远处踢开，同时朝一旁卧倒。手雷在他身后十米远爆炸，巨大的冲击波溅了他一脸的水花。在火光中，Harry瞥见Merlin的车子绝尘而去。  
Harry挣扎着站起来，拍掉身上的泥，仍然感觉到一切难以置信。  
他戴上眼镜，连通和总部的讯号。“Eggsy，你在听吗？”  
“喔，Harry，听起来像加拿大那次，”Eggsy用一种讨人厌的轻松口吻说，“谁把你怎么了？”  
“有人刚刚把我的手雷用在了我自己身上，”Harry怒气冲冲地说，“那人还是Merlin。”  
“什么？”听上去Eggsy把脚从桌上放了下来，“你认真的吗？”  
“我他妈的差点在自己家花园里被炸个稀巴烂，我不可能更认真了，”Harry心情愈是烦躁，口气就愈是冷静，“我今天有个任务，他认出我来了。”  
“我的天，”现在Eggsy听起来停止咀嚼口香糖了，“你想让我干什么？”  
Harry叹口气，把一小块泥巴从肩膀上拍掉。“我需要知道他是谁，Eggsy，不管他的真实身份是什么，他可不是我认识的那个Merlin。”

Merlin带着一队武装小队回到自己的家。一共九个人，伪装成平民，由他自己领头。他拿钥匙打开门，却踩上了邮差送来的一堆信件。  
他神色焦虑地站在原地，盯着沾上了雨水的信件，好像拿不准应该先擦干净自己的皮鞋，还是先把信件整理好，他的脸色不好，而且一夜没睡，Roxy担心地看着他的侧脸。“Merlin？”  
Merlin好不容易回过神来，移开视线，假装自己刚才没有长时间盯着地板。  
“好了，”Roxy拍拍手掌，吸引所有人的注意力，“大家都知道程序，把所有东西都检查一遍，任何东西都别放过。”  
“等等。”Merlin伸出手臂，在第一个队员迈进自己家前伸出手臂拦住了对方。  
那名队员诧异地看着他，Merlin用手掌摸了摸下巴上不存在的胡茬，咳嗽一声。他的额头显现出皱纹，神色却无比认真。他的视线落到对方的军靴上。“你的鞋子。”Merlin严肃地说。  
对方看看他，又低头看看自己的鞋子。“你认真的吗？”  
Merlin扬起一边的眉毛，锐利的视线移到对方脸上。“你说呢？”Merlin加重了口气，“鞋子。”  
Roxy朝Merlin探过头来小声说“你来真的？”Merlin伸出手掌阻止她的话。他坚持自己的要求，站在那里谁也不让进，Roxy叹口气第一个让步，脱掉了自己的高跟鞋，其他人也如法炮制，Merlin这才放下胳膊，让一群脱了鞋的杀手登上他家的楼梯。  
“如果你们动了任何东西，记住放回原处，”Merlin补充，“别碰任何会留下指印的东西。”

Roxy站在楼梯中央回头看他。“如果你这么留恋这地方，干嘛让我们来？”  
Merlin为了不回答这个问题，朝客厅走去，两名队员正站在客厅中央用小刀割开一幅油画，Merlin本来打算假装没看见，但还是没忍住。他叫住他们。“你们在干什么？”  
“这里面可能藏有窃听器。”  
Merlin注视着Harry画的那幅画被小刀割开，虽然他从来不怎么喜欢这幅该死的画，而且有的时候认为它简直是碍眼，但现在看见画布被撕成碎片，他还是忍不住移开了目光。他移开视线，强迫自己到别的地方去。他走向通往书房的门，发现他带来的人正在把Harry送给他的那本书开肠破肚，这一次Merlin忍不住开口了。“那只是本书。”  
被他打断的人回过头来，那只手还让人难以忍受地插在书页里。“你怎么知道？”  
“我知道，是因为我读过它很多遍，”Merlin不太甘心地承认，“你去干别的吧，这里我来。”  
他把所有人都赶走，自己在书房里坐下，抓起那人留下的小刀，小心地揭开那本书的封皮，他在里面找到了一本假护照，上面贴着Harry的照片，但用的是另一个名字。Merlin憎恨自己的直觉，还有什么比把你的逃跑护照收藏在一份礼物里更安全的呢？  
“妈的，”Merlin盯着护照上的照片喃喃，“我真不敢相信我有这么蠢。”  
他把那本书扔进垃圾桶，转身下楼。所有人正围在客厅的电视前面观看他的婚礼录像。Roxy看见他下来，朝他转过头。“那真的是个神父？”Roxy说。  
Merlin讥讽地摇摇头。“他看起来像个神父吗？”  
Roxy吃惊地看着他，Merlin叹了口气。“他是个枪贩子——也是个神父——当然。”  
“我就说他看起来眼熟，”Roxy放心了，“我们都清理完了，你想把剩下的怎么办？”  
Merlin看了眼已经变得乱糟糟的屋内，不过他现在懒得在乎了。“卖掉它，这件事就交给你去办吧，”Merlin说完突然想起什么，“你们动了杂物房了吗？”  
Roxy摇摇头，有点茫然。“没有，为什么？”  
Merlin露出个非常满意的笑容。“把那地方留给我。”他说。  
“你破解了掌纹密码？”Roxy好奇地问。  
Merlin盯着她笑笑，好像在说“不然你以为我昨晚在干什么”。  
Roxy心有余悸地看着他，打了个寒噤。“我不想知道，”她申明，“我在车里等你。”  
Merlin走下梯子，看见地窖里摆放着一排排枪支，这就是他昨天错过的东西。Merlin伸手抬了抬自己的眼镜，“Roxy，你看到这个了吗？”  
“已经拍下了所有武器，”Roxy说，“我会把图象传回总部作进一步分析的。”  
Merlin用戴着手套的手指蹭过摆放枪支的玻璃架子，然后皱眉看了看手指上的灰尘。Merlin厌恶地抽回手，举起手上的高尔夫球杆，满意地望着球杆笑了。  
“非常好，”他对球杆说，“看来我们终于给你找到点用途了。”  
Merlin高高扬起球杆，朝距离自己最近的第一个架子砸了下去。

Eggsy咬着铅笔在座椅里转了个圈，脸色有些沮丧。  
“Harry，那把枪没有序列号。”  
Harry看着他。“你开玩笑吗？”  
“完全没有，”Eggsy耸耸肩，“不管这是谁用的，这是个专业人士。枪支的保养状态良好，来源无法追查，而且最近还被使用过。”  
Harry抱着手臂想了想。“车牌号码呢？”  
“也是伪造的，”Eggsy看着屏幕说，“交通摄像头只拍到车子开上A11公路，那以后就失去了踪影。”  
Harry往杯子里添了点酒，他在遇到问题时喜欢喝点白兰地，但他今天的兴致不高。  
“那个目标呢？”  
“目标是真的，”Eggsy朝他咧咧嘴，很高兴终于能报告一个好消息，“你也确实杀死了他。Mark Swatello，绰号‘鲨鱼’，你杀死他以前，他在系统里标价已经升到两百万了。”  
Harry没有因为这个而高兴起来。“你是在说我在同一天里被人跟踪，痛揍，拆穿伪装，还差点被人炸死，能查到的只有一个假的车牌号码？”  
“我还能给你搞到那把枪的账单地址，”Eggsy用报告的口气说，“但只有一个账单地址。”  
“在哪？”Harry轻蔑地低哼，“帝国学院？”  
Eggsy停下打字的动作，朝他笑了笑。“你不会相信的。”他说。  
的士在街道一侧停下，Harry抬头看着眼前的这栋大厦，差点以为自己来错了地方。“Eggsy，我找到他了，”Harry握着雨伞，觉得自己是天大的傻瓜，“这个杂种。”


	6. Chapter 6

这是一栋三十层的办公大楼，与Harry印象中Merlin的办公室相去甚远。他还记得刚认识Merlin没多久时到他的“工作地点”去过一次，那是间小办公室，在走廊顶端。一张不大的桌子堆放着各种书籍，墙上挂着幅伦敦城市地图，总关着的百叶窗让房间有种让人透不过气的感觉，书架因为负荷过重而摇摇欲坠，Harry总有种感觉，只要抽出一本书，所有的书就会垮下来。Merlin和Brown太太共用一个办公室，但她年纪大了，耳朵有点背，虽然名义上是他秘书，但所有的电话仍然由Merlin自己接。那地方让Harry感到可怜巴巴的，而且有点不舒服，所以自从那次以后他就再也没有去过。  
现在，他走进的这栋大楼人来人往，有穿着笔挺西装的公司职员，也有踩着高跟鞋的办公室女郎。Harry刚要走进电梯，火灾报警装置响起，所有人惊慌地四处逃散，拎着自己午餐的人把手里的纸袋扔下，还在抽烟的证券公司职员喃喃低骂着掐灭了烟。人流往门口挤，Harry反而朝与人群相反的方向走去。他一点也不慌乱，愈来愈响的警报声他似乎根本没听见。  
Harry走进电梯，刚要按下自己要去的楼层，一个声音响了起来。“紧急疏散，先生，请立刻离开电梯，前往距离您最近的安全出口。”  
Harry在电梯里抬起头，望着电梯上方的监控摄像头。“我觉得这里就挺好的。”他说。  
他按下按钮，电梯门关上，开始上升。“你真的觉得这里挺好？”那个声音接着说。  
Harry抿着嘴唇笑了笑，视线上抬，看了眼摄像头。“Merlin，很高兴见到你。”  
“彼此彼此，Harry，”现在他听到的是Merlin的声音了，“你该听我的劝告离开的。”  
Harry研究着电梯里的布置，有意不马上回答Merlin的话。“你真的认为一场火灾能吓唬我？”  
“我认为，”Merlin的口气里多了几分威胁的味道，“你不知道你要面对的是什么。”  
Harry没理他的挑衅，只是四处看了看，不慌不忙，胸有成竹。“你解雇了Brown太太？可惜。我还挺喜欢她的，尤其是她扯着嗓子喊‘有你的电话，Merly——’的语气。”  
Merlin冷哼一声，Harry摇摇头。“她不是你真的秘书。”  
“那是请来的演员，Harry，”Merlin的回答有种恶作剧的味道，“办公室也是租的。”  
“可惜，”Harry继续郑重其事地惋惜道，“你真是个爱撒谎的杂种，亲爱的。”  
他一边说一边冲摄像头眨眼，Merlin低沉的笑声回荡在电梯里。“而你不是？”  
Harry低头看了看表。“最后警告，”Harry亲切地告诉Merlin，“你得在四十八小时内消失。”  
“啊噢，”Merlin说，“没人用这种语气和我说话，‘亲爱的’。”  
Harry瞧着对方。“因为他们都害怕你呢，”他有意停顿了一下，“还是因为他们都死了？”  
Merlin再次低声笑了起来。“不再装成绅士了？”他说，“最后一次警告，离开这里，Harry。”  
Harry微微皱起眉头，与其说他恐慌了，不如说他兴奋起来了。“这是个陷阱，对吧？”  
他等了一阵，听到Merlin说了声“嗯哼”，Harry挑起眉毛。“你不能怪我，Merlin，”他说，“这么多次商务旅行，如此频繁的出差频率，你真的没有怀疑过？以你在这行的资历？”  
“操你。”Merlin粗声粗气地说。Merlin听起来气得不轻，这让一个笑容出现在Harry脸上。  
“你从来没听见我在半夜蹑手蹑脚回来？没发现我在浴室关上门处理子弹？喔我懂了，你是这世界上最无辜，最纯洁的家伙，你从没见过一把枪，你也没在和我搞上前被人操过？”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴。”Merlin回答得太快，他听起来被激怒了。  
“还是说，”Harry走前一步，视线盯着电梯内的摄像头，“这一切全是谎言？”

 

Merlin的手指扣住桌面的边沿，紧紧盯着实时监控视频里Harry的影像。Harry满不在乎的，游刃有余的态度激怒了他，更让他发火的是Harry那种把什么都不当回事的口吻。  
使得他意外的是，剥掉了伪装以后Harry不仅一反往常的少言寡语，拙嘴笨舌，反而变得伶牙俐齿，话语里充满了恶毒的讽刺和不带脏字的骂人话，Merlin从未想到他是这种人。  
“你说对了，”盛怒之下Merlin没考虑到自己踏入了Harry的陷阱，“全是谎言。”  
“请原谅？”Harry装作没听清的样子侧过耳朵，“你在遇到我以前是个处男是谎言呢，还是你在波哥大选择了我是个谎言？”  
Merlin简直想用枪对准Harry的头，用一颗射进他脑袋的子弹抹去他眼睛里的嘲笑。  
“我从未怀疑过，”Merlin咬牙说，“是因为我以为你有了别人。”  
这回轮到Harry意外了。“我什么？”  
“那些商务旅行，无法解释的出差，半夜蹑手蹑脚回家来——我没问，因为我以为你有了别人，”Merlin握住拳头，暗骂自己为什么泄露这个，“现在滚出我的大楼，Harry。”  
Harry的目光里有了几分同情，这让Merlin更恨他了。“那恐怕办不到。”Harry说。  
“滚开，”Merlin拿出硬姿态，懒得和他废话了，“否则你会死在这。”  
Harry还是毫不动摇地站在那，一副无所谓的姿态。“我倒很乐意看你试试。”  
Merlin把脸凑近屏幕，没有意识到Harry根本不在他面前，他压低眉毛，威胁地瞪着眼睛。  
“你不知道我能干什么。”  
“让我猜猜，”Harry朝周围看看，“你在平衡缆上装了炸药？主制动器和次制动器也装了？”  
Roxy把一杯咖啡递给Merlin，对着自己那杯摇摇头。“看来他找到那些炸药了。”  
“是的，我听见了，谢谢，Roxy，”Merlin说完，回头盯着屏幕，“你找到主缆索上面的炸药了吗，嗯？”  
Harry这下不得意了，Merlin冷笑了声，望着Harry警惕地望向自己的头顶。“最后警告，”Merlin端起自己那杯咖啡喝了一口，闲闲地在椅子上坐下来，“你得在四十八小时内消失。”  
Harry目光冷了几分。“我哪也不会去。”  
把杯子挪开嘴边，Merlin还是不相信自己听到的话。“你说什么？”  
“我说我哪也不会去，”Harry说。“引爆吧，Merlin。”  
“‘引爆吧’，”Merlin想骂脏话，“六年了，这就是你要说的三个字？”  
“不然你期望我说什么，”Harry对他示威地笑了笑，“还记得我们在波哥大怎么相遇的吗？如果我死在这里，那也算是一个不错的结尾——你总说一个故事最重要的是结尾。”  
Merlin如果不是心疼他的屏幕，差点一杯咖啡泼到Harry脸上。“喔，”Merlin说，“我猜也只能这样了。开始倒数，五，四，三——再见，Harry。”  
Roxy啪地按下按钮，Merlin眼前的电梯发出巨响，继而在一团燃起的火焰中朝下坠落，很快变成凌空落下的碎片。Merlin回头看着Roxy，Roxy耸耸肩。“你可是说了再见的。”  
“我所指的不是这个，”Merlin不肯承认自己觉得有点可惜，“谁给你——谁给你权力动我的电脑？那是我的电脑，Roxy。”  
Roxy翘着腿喝着自己的双倍拿铁。“半个小时前，你告诉我如果你下不了手就替你按按键。”  
Merlin深吸口气，转头望着屏幕，现在屏幕里的电梯槽已经是一片漆黑，再也看不到人影。  
Merlin盯着那片漆黑发愣，照理说这是一次非常成功的突袭，他应该高兴才是。“Merlin？”

Merlin站起来，走出办公室，打算乘电梯到楼下去。电梯门在他面前打开，Merlin看着坐在里面的人，先是惊讶，继而忍不住扬起了嘴角。“你没死。”Merlin的口气像是在说你是个杀人犯。  
Harry理了理袖口，慢悠悠地摘下手套。他仍然很有风度，但Merlin知道他肺都快气炸了。“这让你失望？”Harry把手套从手指间扯下来，冷冰冰地说。  
Merlin哈了一声。“想要知道我怎么想，你何不先从电梯里出来？”  
Harry当着他的面脱掉结婚戒指，往旁边一扔。“这是激将法？要我看，还是你进来吧。”  
Merlin狐疑地停住脚，观察着Harry，他一贯的是个自负的杂种，所以肩膀上的枪套没什么可奇怪的，问题是Merlin看见他在腰后也插了把枪，这让他挑起眉毛。  
“当真？”Merlin嘲笑他。  
“怎么？”Harry挖苦道，“你害怕了？”  
“喔我从不害怕任何人，”Merlin一脚迈进电梯，“让我们试试看。”  
电梯门关上，Merlin还没转过身就挨了一拳，他闷哼着撞上电梯墙壁，Harry朝他咧嘴，毫无同情心地一笑。“这是还给你的一拳，你还喜欢吗？”Merlin啐掉嘴边的血，狠狠瞪着他，端起胳膊绕着Harry像拳击手一样绕圈子，寻找他的弱点。  
Harry舔了舔手上Merlin的血，舌尖在下唇绕了一圈。Merlin禁不住被他吸引了视线，Harry现在看上去令人生畏，但至少比那个乏味的假货好多了。Merlin瞅准空子朝他冲去，Harry试图绕过他肋下但没成功，他抓住Merlin反手扳他的胳膊，反而Merlin一拳对准他的下颚，Harry眯起双眼后撤，凌乱的头发下他的目光已经完全变得狠戾。  
Merlin打掉了他的眼镜，这结果让Merlin自己很满意。他后撤半步，端详着Harry的狼狈模样。“现在谁是杂种，嗯？”Merlin蔑视地问，他还要说什么，但Harry朝前冲来，抓住他，把他整个人撞上了电梯壁。Merlin咬牙咽下一声痛呼，Harry朝他肋部连击五六下，Merlin收紧肩膀，试图掐住Harry的脖子，他快要成功了，然而Harry弓起膝盖踢了他一脚，正巧踢中他的要害。  
Merlin啧了一下弯下腰，低声骂了句“妈的”。他望着也在一边靠着电梯壁喘气休整的Harry。  
“你打起架来也太不绅士了。”Merlin撑着自己的膝盖，上气不接下气地说。  
“彼此彼此，”Harry的声音比他好不了多少，“我竟然曾经相信你有幽闭恐惧症。”  
“啊，”Merlin缓过气来笑了声，“我只有无聊恐惧症，Harry。”  
他一边说话一边悄悄伸手去摸枪，但当他瞬间直起腰来把枪对准对方时，Harry手上的枪也拉开保险对准了他。Merlin盯着对方手里的枪，Harry把枪举得笔直，枪口对准了他的眉心。  
“动手，”Merlin命令，“你在等什么，还是你想用你那些花样繁多的小玩意杀我？”  
“Hmm。”Harry审视着他的眼睛，好像在里面发现了什么有意思的东西。  
“这是什么意思，‘hmm’？”Merlin火冒三丈，把额头对准Harry手中的枪口，“这就是你为这个场合准备的话，‘hmm’？你最好动手，否则我永远瞧不起你。”他扔掉自己的枪。  
Merlin的眼眶里眨动着泪水，但主要是由于愤怒，而不是因为别的，电梯门在他们身后打开，Merlin所有的职员站在电梯外打算进来，Merlin头也没回就说了句“不是现在”，抬手重新把电梯门按上。他朝前走一步，按住Harry手腕，把他手里的移上自己的心脏。“动手。”  
Harry突然抓住他的肩把他往后一推，按住他的后脑吻了上来，Merlin分开腿夹住对方的腰，绕过Harry的背部把他拉近，一面投入这个吻，一面把手伸进Harry的外套里卸下他后腰的枪，Harry的手顺着他的抬起的膝盖，滑落到他的小腿，一把抽出他绑在小腿处的匕首扔掉。  
一反绅士品格，Harry咬住Merlin的嘴唇，强迫他张开嘴，舌头探入他的口腔，毫不温柔的吻法反而让Merlin热络起来，他毫不示弱地拿出强硬姿态回吻，但这没妨碍他褪下Harry手上的尾戒——Merlin绝不相信那是真正的尾戒。Harry在接吻空隙没忘了揶揄，“疑心重。”  
“双保险。”Merlin只是挑起眉这么回答，随后用嘴唇堵住了对方的话。


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin扣住Harry的背，扯开Harry的衬衫纽扣，手掌探入抚摸对方的腰腹。他的嘴唇凑上Harry的耳垂，巡梭着吻到颈部。Harry把他按在电梯壁上吻他，嘴唇落在他的眉角，颧骨，下颚。Harry目光里有种急切打动了Merlin，让他忘了抱怨这一切有多么蠢，毕竟他像Harry一样想要这个。Merlin推开Harry，对他摇摇头，Harry皱起眉盯着他，因为被推开很不高兴。“我以为我们说好了不再改变主意的。”Harry说道。  
Merlin对Harry仰起下颚，像每次有人质疑他的决定时一样。“我只是打算说，照你这个速度下去，我们永远也无法从电梯里出去。”  
站在他对面的Harry虽然眼镜被打掉了，头发也乱糟糟的，衬衫扣子全部敞开着，领带不知去向，然而此刻听了他的话，Harry的脸上却露出个堪称下流的笑容。“永远，嗯？”  
操。Merlin皱眉端详着Harry。他原来那副绅士面孔哪去了？“让开点。”Merlin沉下声音说。  
Harry看好戏一般等着。Merlin抬手直接脱掉了自己的上衣。他伸手去够皮带，Harry在他身后吹了声口哨，Merlin回过头。“你是什么，十岁小男孩？别呆站着，过来帮我一把。”  
Harry走近他，伸手抓住他还搁在自己皮带上的手，他的气息喷洒在Merlin的耳侧。  
“我只会一种帮忙方式，陌生人。”  
Merlin眯着眼注视着对方越来越近，两人的嘴唇最终相触。“我不知道你会吹口哨，陌生人。”  
Harry拽住他的皮带扣把皮带抽了出来，粗暴地将他翻了个身，整个人按在电梯壁上。赤裸的胸膛贴着冰冷的金属，Merlin禁不住低哼。Harry将他的裤子剥下，手掌掐上他的臀部。  
“我还以为你在床上永远温吞吞像个老头。”Merlin奚落地说。  
“我也一样，”Harry带着那种惯有的自负说，“我还以为你永远不会尝试新玩意。”  
Merlin懒洋洋动了动，让背部贴上Harry的胸膛。“我这辈子试过的新玩意够多的了，Harry。”  
Harry因为Merlin话语里的暗示而愣了片刻，Merlin正感到好笑，但Harry跪下来，两手分开他的臀，舌头直接操进了他的穴口。Merlin颤抖着挺直身子，骂了句操。  
“别着急，”Harry在这时还在发挥他那恶毒的口才，“到最后我总会操你的。”  
Merlin又骂出一串脏话，Harry掐住他的臀瓣朝两边分开，动作并不怎么温柔，而且挺残酷，他的手掌抓住Merlin的臀肉，拇指平按住穴口两旁的皮肤，让已经被唾液润湿的脆弱处所完全显露出来。Merlin在Harry的手掌中挣扎，Harry抬手给他的臀部一掌，Merlin因此呻吟出来，更兴奋了。  
“下流杂种。”Merlin呻吟着说，他的眉头拧起。  
“肮脏混蛋。”Harry回敬，他抓住Merlin的髋骨把他拉向自己，成功堵住他的所有话语。  
Harry的舌头耐心地把他舔开，舌尖戳进他张合的穴口，Merlin朝后挺动着，小幅度摆动着臀部，好让Harry的舌头进入得更深些。他的阴茎勃起，湿漉漉地抵着Harry的手掌。  
当Harry终于运用完他那灵巧的舌头，站起身来，把他那张可恨的嘴埋在Merlin肩窝里吻他的时候，Merlin低喘着转过身，不肯承认自己刚才差点射了。他的嗓子变得又低又哑。  
“好吧，”Merlin闭着眼睛喘息，嘴角流露一抹笑意，“你在床上真是个糟糕的混球。”  
“太过火了吗？”Harry垂下视线盯着他的嘴唇，嗓子比他好不到哪去。  
“开什么玩笑，”Merlin不以为然地耸耸肩，“你知道我刚才在想什么？”  
Harry耸耸肩，Merlin直视着Harry，抿了抿自己的嘴唇。“我想跪下来吸你的老二。”  
Harry的呼吸变得急促，眼神毫不掩饰欲望，Merlin还要说什么，Harry分开他的腿操了进来，老二长驱直入嵌入他的身体里。“喔，没错，”Merlin脖子后仰，毫不掩饰地呻吟着，“操他妈的，感觉太对了，干我。”  
Harry狠狠朝前顶，Merlin仓促抬手抓住他的背。Harry这才露出个讥讽的笑容。“我从没想过有朝一日我会乐意干你让我干的事情——这还是头一次。”  
他再次撞进Merlin的身体里，Merlin被干得失了神，整个身体都伴随着Harry撞进来的节奏颤抖。但当他喘过气来，他摆动着自己的臀部，同时利用对肌肉的完美控制力收缩着内部，这回轮到Harry说操了。Merlin在心里暗笑。  
“妈的，”Harry喘着气说，把额头抵在他的肩膀上，“你简直想杀了我。”  
Merlin的手掌裹上Harry的勃起，蘸取了一点前液放在自己的嘴里尝了尝，他把这种引诱的动作做得如此自然，而且毫不扭捏，Harry无法相信自己过去竟然认为这个人毫无吸引力。Merlin一面舔净自己的手指一面看着他。“害怕了？”他的眼睛里有种狡猾的笑意。  
Harry的回答是再次干进他的身体里，让Merlin的腿缠住了他的腰。

电梯门打开后，Roxy带着一众公司成员目瞪口呆地望着电梯里的情形。Merlin维持着一张扑克脸。“怎么？”他说。  
Roxy咳了一声。“还有一个……另一个人在哪？”  
“什么另一个人？”Merlin在Roxy的目光下意识到自己脖子上有吻痕，他把毛衣领子往上拉了拉。  
“电梯里的另一个人，”Roxy说，“我们都看见他了，我们还听见像是打斗的声音——”  
“没有什么另一个人，”Merlin回答，“你们听见了吗？都跑到这里来干什么？回去工作。”  
他走出电梯，抛下一众看热闹的姑娘往前走，Roxy愣了愣以后跟了上来。“Merlin。”  
“Roxy，”Merlin不悦地停下脚步，“我说了没有什么另一个人。”  
“你的……咳，”Roxy小幅度比划了一下，压低声音，“你戴着另一个人的领带。不，手腕上……不是这只手……不，别告诉我你们干了什么。”  
Merlin低头把还缠在右手手腕上的领带扯下来，塞进裤袋。“不是你想的那样。”他正色说。  
“相信我，”Roxy头疼地说，“你不会想知道我想了什么的。”  
Merlin停住脚步，继而对她抬起一侧眉毛。“亚特兰大方面怎么样，有新任务了吗？”  
“是的，”Roxy把一份资料递给他，继而说道，“Merlin，姑娘们想知道该怎么办。”  
“什么意思？”  
“街上的传言Harry在为我们的对手工作，”Roxy耸耸肩，“而且，他还是你的新目标。”  
Merlin僵了僵，Roxy观察着他的脸色。“如果你感到为难，姑娘们会很乐意替你干这个，Merlin，你只需要说一声，我相信她们中任何一个人都能够胜任。”  
“不，”Merlin垂下视线，望着信封里抽出来的Harry的照片，“我自己能行。”  
Roxy意外地看着他。“你确定？”  
“我不是个新手了，Roxy，”Merlin把资料甩到桌上，在椅子里坐下，“我知道该怎么做。”

 

Harry坐进车里以后，Eggsy咳嗽了两声。Harry翻了个白眼。“又怎么了，Eggsy？”  
“你没拉裤链。”  
Harry正要低头，突然反应过来。“抱歉，”Eggsy说，“我逗你的。”  
车子慢悠悠地开着，Eggsy过了一会开口。“所以，不会真的像我想的那样，对吧？”  
“Eggsy。”Harry警告地说。  
“抱歉，”Eggsy马上说，“只是好奇。”  
Harry坐在汽车后座上皱起眉头，虽然现在Eggsy不在车里，但他几乎能够听到Eggsy在窃笑，然后是一阵不小的骚动。“他看了，”Eggsy的声音，“这证明他们真的干了，你输了James，你欠我二十镑。”  
Harry稳稳地抬高声音。“这就是我差点被炸死的时候你们在干的事情：打赌？”  
“抱歉，”Eggsy没什么悔过之意，“James说你会生气的。”  
“仅供参考，”Harry板起声音，“我确实生气了。”  
“好吧，”Eggsy连忙收起笑意，正经了不少，“总部传来的档案，刚来了个新任务。”  
Harry等了一会，却发现Eggsy无意往下说。“我还在等着下文。”  
“Lancelot说他可以接这个任务，Galahad，”Eggsy说，“他说他可以卖你个人情。”  
“好吧，替我谢谢他，”Harry的语气里没什么起伏，“但我为什么需要他的人情？”  
一阵沉默，过了一阵子Eggsy开口了，这回有点紧张和胆怯。“因为，”他说，“Merlin是你的新目标。”  
Harry叹了口气。“Eggsy，我现在没有心情开这种玩笑。”  
“不，我是认真的，”Eggsy赶忙说，“他真的是我们的新目标。”  
Harry闭着嘴唇坐了一会。“Galahad？”Eggsy试探着叫了一声，“Harry？”  
Harry没说话，Eggsy似乎着急起来。“Harry，别操心，我们都可以替你干这个，Lancelot说他最近刚好有空，Percival说反正他上次象棋比赛输了你一局，还有——”  
“Eggsy，”Harry恢复了平时的神色，“不需要，我可以自己来。”  
“Harry，”Eggsy说，“他是个目标，意味着你如果接了这个任务，就得杀了他。”  
“我知道目标是什么意思，”Harry反应很平静，“你查出Merlin在为谁工作了吗？”  
“你还记得那个传言，上一任Arthur因为和管理层起了分歧，带着一半的人出去自立炉灶？”  
Harry打开掌心，端详着那枚戒指，他可不想让人知道他刚才特意回到电梯里去捡这枚戒指。他叹了口气，重新合上手掌。“直接说重点，Eggsy。”  
“唔，”Eggsy说，“Merlin就是在为他工作，二十年了他们一直在与我们作对，为了对抗Kingsman的长处，他手下有一群女杀手——看上去Merlin是她们的头。”  
Harry注意到了Eggsy话语里的迟疑。“比分怎么样？”他说。  
“过去的二十次交手里面，”Eggsy说，“有十次她们把我们痛揍了一顿——字面上的意思。”  
“操（Shit）。”Harry说。  
“就是啊。”Eggsy说。  
Harry想了想。“Merlin在这里面是个什么角色？”  
“她们的教官和后勤，”Eggsy说，“但别被他骗了，他出起外勤来也是个狠角色——他自己的履历里干掉的目标不比你少。”  
Harry靠着座椅，晃动着杯子里的酒，嘴唇凑上杯子边沿又停住。  
“Eggsy，那根本不可能，”Harry哼了声，“他是出色，可没有那么出色。”

Merlin在会议桌旁坐下，突然皱起了鼻子。“不，Alicia，”他对桌子旁边的编发女孩说，“香水错了。你想让你的目标对你感兴趣，不是把他熏死。”  
Alicia松开咬着笔的嘴唇，悻悻把笔放了下来。Merlin转向另一个姑娘。“Norma，你的脸怎么了？”  
“来自阿联酋的石油商，”Norma说，“我让他喝了太多杯，他把我和脱衣舞女搞混了。”  
Merlin抬起眉毛。“他把你和什么搞混了？我是怎么告诉你的，你让他有机会这么做？”  
“我以为我该等待时机，”Norma耸耸肩，“那可是个值五百万的目标。”  
“不不，一有机会你就干掉他，别等待什么时机，”Merlin阴沉地说，“你听到了吗？”  
Norma嚼着口里的口香糖，扭头看着他。“所以我下次能拧断他的脖子？在身份确认以前？”  
“拧断他的每一根骨头，那才是我训练出来的人。”Merlin朝她咧嘴一笑说。  
“咳。”Roxy呛了一口，Merlin转头看着她。“别理他，”Roxy对所有人说，“他心情不好。”  
Merlin皮笑肉不笑地盯着Roxy，Roxy无动于衷地对上他的视线。“你确实心情不好。”  
“我还没疯，”Merlin反驳，“这个新目标，我们知道他的多少情况？”  
“他装死是因为他半年前干掉了一个利比亚武装分子的头目，他们还在找他，”Roxy调出屏幕上的资料，“谁知道呢，也许他还真是为了保证你的安全才装死的，Merlin。至于攻击他的最好时机——”  
Merlin皱起眉头。“说下去，”他转身看着屏幕上Harry的模样，“怎么不说了？”  
“——是在你们的家里，在你的晚餐桌上，”Roxy勉强笑了笑，“如果能让你感觉好点的话，我听说他也接受了一个新任务，目标是你。”  
Merlin挑起眉望着Roxy，Roxy再次耸耸肩。“那些亚特兰大男孩喝高了以后什么都会告诉你，”她说，“比路边的小狗还要好解决。”  
Merlin没注意她话语里的轻蔑，他在盯着屏幕走神。“Roxy，”他说，“给那边去个电话，问问Harry——不，问问Galahad——今晚晚餐的安排。”  
Roxy拿起电话，换上一副温柔的秘书口吻。“是的，”她一面脸上仍然温柔，一面却朝电话竖了个中指，Merlin禁不住微笑了一下，“不，我不会和你约会。对，Merlin想知道Galahad今晚的晚餐安排。好的。”  
Roxy挂上电话。“总有一天我要踢这个叫Eggsy的男孩的屁股，”她转过身对Merlin说，“他说晚餐还是在七点，Galahad亲口告诉他的。”  
一个笑容出现在Merlin的脸上。“晚餐一向在七点，。”他说：“看来我得准时出现。”


	8. Chapter 8

厨房一排窗户正对着花园，沿着过道能通往客厅。Harry现在坐在一把硬木椅子上，椅子正对着这排窗户。他没开灯，落地台灯的灯罩被他取下来，并且把插头拔掉了。  
Harry坐在那里等了半小时，Merlin打开窗户进来的时候，Harry对把Merlin吓了一跳的结果颇为满意。  
Harry自得其乐般微笑，在Merlin因为地上的台灯电线绊倒并且骂着脏话时叫出Merlin的名字。Merlin僵了僵身子，十分不情愿地朝Harry转过身，他右手端着把突击步枪。  
Harry还是稳稳地坐在椅子上，朝Merlin友好地眨眨眼睛。Merlin皱着眉，盯着他看。  
“我猜你也是那种不喜欢走正门的人，”Harry用开玩笑的语调说，“爬窗户好玩吗？”  
Merlin抬起眉毛，朝他假笑了一下。“没有开枪打人好玩，”他说，“我还是更期待后者。”  
Harry本来膝盖上端着杯酒，酒杯因为掌心的温度变得微温，现在他把酒杯挪开，改换了一下坐姿，Merlin便看到了一直在暗处对准他的那把手枪。“为什么不坐下来？”Harry说。  
Merlin警惕地朝门边望了望，回过头来时他有意无意地把一把椅子作为掩护。他假装对Harry的提议很感兴趣，他弯下身子似乎要吻对方，但只是把Harry脚下的落地台灯灯杆踢开，那玩意在适当的人手里可以变成杀人利器，Merlin知道这一点，因为那是Merlin亲自挑选的。  
“事实上，”Merlin的嘴唇擦过Harry耳际，一面把台灯踢远些，“我想我们该到餐厅去了。”  
他直起身，朝Harry做出邀请的姿态——其实他所做的不过是把手插进口袋，右手把枪托抬了抬。Harry对Merlin的这些小动作似乎视而不见，他站起来，扣上自己的外套，走向Merlin。  
“恭敬不如从命，”Harry站在Merlin身边说，“我还希望我今晚能得到一个吻呢。”  
“如果牛排凉了，”Merlin的苏格兰腔有增无减，多了几分打趣，“你能得到的只是颗子弹。”  
Harry有意无意转了个身，让Merlin看到了他手上的戒指。“你可以放下那把枪了，Merlin。”  
“我不这么认为，”Merlin没动摇，“你先请。”  
站在原地，Harry把手插进口袋里，装聋作哑地靠着门。“我在等你带路呢，Merlin。”  
他们站在通往餐厅的过道里，剑拔弩张，互不相让。两人面对面站着，都绷着脸，眼睛里露出怒气。Merlin摆出一副奉陪到底的模样，Harry也不遑多让。面对沉默，Merlin侧身当着Harry的面把他的UMP-45端平，Harry对他摇摇头，对Merlin扬了扬自己的Beretta。  
“你在用一把女孩的枪，”Merlin轻蔑地说。“你认为这就够了？”  
“在这种射击距离？”Harry反唇相讥，“我想我能在你换子弹之前轰掉你的脑袋。”  
Merlin怒气冲冲地绷紧嘴唇，他突然想起点什么，脸上的怒气消失了，他冲Harry耸肩膀。  
“你意识到我们再这样下去，到世纪末也吃不上晚餐，对吧？我已经饿了。”  
“我也站累了，”Harry叹了口气，但那多半是假装的，“那么，数到三，一起出去？”  
Merlin咧嘴一笑，好像他这辈子从来没撒过谎一样。“就这么说定了，数到三。”  
Harry也对他笑笑，Merlin朝后退了半步，同时不动声色地把在他身后小桌上的那个烟灰缸抓在手心里，靠着自己的背部，他抓住烟灰缸以后，假装把枪放下，Harry这时开腔了。  
“准备好了吗？”  
Merlin假装无辜地微笑。“准备好了。”他说。  
“3，”Harry一面警觉地看着他，一面倒数，“2——”  
还没数到1，Merlin突然把手里的烟灰缸抛出走廊，它尚未落地，Harry便扣动扳机把它打了个粉碎，Harry反应过来拧头寻找站在他身边的人的时候，Merlin已经一个翻滚躲过子弹，来到了走廊的另一头。现在他躲在餐厅旁，以一堵和客厅相连的墙作为掩护，蹲守在角落里。  
他沉住气，按兵不动，过了一会，他听到Harry试探的轻声叫喊。“Merlin？”  
Merlin压根不理，只狠狠握住手中的枪，同时把子弹带垮到另一侧肩膀上。Harry听起来走近了些，但无法判断他具体在什么方位。  
“对不起，Merlin，”Harry听起来饱含歉意，“我本来没打算这么做。”  
Merlin本来不打算回答，但最终还是按捺不住脾气。“闭嘴，”他朝走廊那头吼道，“你朝我开枪？！嗯？操，你打算杀了我，是不是？”  
“听着，甜心，”Harry听起来无可奈何，“讲讲道理。那只不过是一个烟灰缸。”  
Merlin这回找准了方位，对着他估计的Harry所站的位置开了两枪，子弹的威力立刻把墙壁轰了两个大洞，Merlin再次想要射击，Harry却不见了。Merlin端着枪站起来。  
“闭嘴，Harry，”Merlin架着枪阴鸷地在房屋里梭巡，“还有别再叫我‘甜心’。”  
Harry把溅到脸上的一块墙皮拈起来扔掉，伏下身子绕过正在屋子里四处侦查的Merlin，悄无声息地绕到厨房里，找到酒柜，手掌按上吊柜外层的镜面玻璃。“妈的，”Harry一面等待系统扫描他的掌纹一面咒骂，“操他妈的，快点。他没闹着玩，他真的想杀了你。”  
酒柜门朝两边打开，安装在里面的柜子自动朝外滑出，Harry绕过最前面一排的震撼弹，伸手取下挂在里面还没拆封的那把Colt XSE。他直接把塑料外封拆开，拿膝盖顶着枪管，把消音器装了上去。“女孩的枪？”Harry想起Merlin的话皱起眉头，“让我们看看谁是女孩。”  
Harry重新走出厨房门，走廊现在空无一人，他伸直胳膊，警惕地摆出射击姿势，往前走，他注意到餐厅的灯半开着，脸上露出一个笑容。Harry意识到自己一直在从错误的角度思考，利用他对Merlin的了解，他应该能把Merlin从他的藏身处引出来，而不是大费周章寻找他。  
“Merlin，”Harry竖起耳朵辨认换弹夹的声音，“你在那儿吗？”  
突然间换弹夹的声音停止了，屋里静得连一根针掉在地上都听得见。“操你。”Merlin回答。  
Harry无声地对自己笑笑，他悄然欠身，抓住Merlin扔在地上那把枪，再次贴上墙壁往前走。  
“别这么暴躁，”Harry用劝告的口气说，“还记得你重新装修过的书房吗？”  
Merlin的声音突然变得很生气。“你想干嘛？Galahad？”  
“给你条忠告，”Harry开开心心，客客气气地说，“趁有机会最后看你的宝贝书房一眼。”  
他还没说完便抬起手上的MP5K，朝一整排书架无情地扫射，他打碎了书架，书架上摆放的雕像，所有该死的地图和Merlin摆放得整整齐齐不让他动的东西，碎片四溢，整排书架倒在地毯上，Harry最后瞄准天花板上那该死的灯。  
Merlin出现在他对面，Harry非常绅士地理了理自己的外套和袖扣，站在书房的废墟中间。  
“上帝，”Harry用那种喝了一杯上好佳酿以后满足的声音叹息着，“感觉真好。我想这么做已经好几年了。”像是算准了说话的时机一般，他们中间的灯砰地一声掉了下来。  
Merlin的视线就没离开过他的脸，仿佛仍然无法相信Harry会干出这种事来。他现在处于爆发的边沿，反而冷静得吓人。他疯了似的举起枪开火，Harry连忙躬身躲避，他在地板上东躲西躲，Merlin的子弹毫不留情地紧随其后，Harry一翻身躲在了书桌后面，喘了口气。  
“从那地方滚出来，Harry，”Merlin恫吓般说，“我不朝我的书桌开枪。”  
从书桌后面传来Harry厉声厉色的反驳。“我想我哪也不会去，你打算杀了我。我不知道哪件事更糟糕，你为了你的书房就想要我的命，还是你为了那点钱就把我当做目标。”  
“我把你当做目标？”Merlin冷笑，Harry握住手里的枪，“没拒绝这次任务的是你，Harry。”  
Harry低声笑了。“如果我拒绝，我会变成什么，”Harry低声说，“一个被你先干掉的傻瓜？”  
Merlin发现自己已经说得太多了，他拧起眉头对自己摇摇头。“操你，Galahad。”  
“不，操你，”Harry劈头打断他，“想杀我，是吗？来，我想看你试试。”  
Harry从书桌下面欠身站起来，朝Merlin走过来，Merlin猛地扣动扳机却发现枪已经用完子弹，他骂了声把枪扔掉，索性赤手空拳站在那里等Harry走过来。  
“我想我得提醒你一句，”Merlin扬眉说，“今天在公司那一次？那只是我让着你，从现在开始，没有什么安全网了——当我揍你的时候，我的目标可是要你的命。”  
“彼此彼此，”Harry解开纽扣，把西装外套脱下来扔到一边，“我也得提醒你一句：你不过是教小姑娘打架的，Merlin，如果你现在认输，我还能——”  
Merlin没等他说完便冲上去和他抱在一处，把他摁在地毯上揍了几拳，Harry挣扎着站起来，只晃了一下，但他的眼睛里那种不当回事的表情消失了。Merlin朝他抬了抬下颚。  
“来吧，”Merlin对Harry勾了勾手指，“到老爹这儿来。”  
Harry眨眨眼，眼睛里浮起笑意。Merlin夹住胳膊，踮起脚在地板上活动重心，他朝Harry挥出一记直拳，但被Harry躲过了。Harry后撤以后朝他扑来，把Merlin整个撞到了座钟上，Merlin的后脑勺狠狠撞上了钟面，Merlin摔倒在沙发上，这一下可不轻。  
Harry掏出手帕按在嘴角边，继而把变成粉红色的手帕放回口袋。“现在，谁是你的老爹？”  
光看Harry那副绅士做派，你可想象不出他动起手来这么狠，Merlin躺在沙发上呻吟，假装拿手挡住眼睛，Harry凑近前把手沙发背上，低头打量着他，Merlin趁机一跃而起，把头狠狠撞向对方额头，同时一脚踢向对方胯间。Harry呻吟了一声弓下腰，Merlin站起来。  
“教小姑娘打架？”Merlin眯着眼睛说，“听听你自己说的蠢话，让你手下的小子和我手下的‘小姑娘’打一打，你就知道你错得有多离谱——他们可没有一点赢的机会。”  
“一言为定，”Harry仍然不怎么高兴，他撑着沙发站起来，“我会找到一个时间的。”  
“那么，”Merlin环顾了一下房间，“我们现在怎么办？”  
Harry一点也不在乎满地的玻璃碎片，直接踩在上面。“既然你也杀不了我我也杀不了你，”Harry踏过一地玻璃碎片朝他走来，“我建议我们照原定计划用晚餐。”

 

Merlin望着Harry和自己同时在餐桌落座，压根不像一个刚吃了好几拳的人，但当他打开餐巾时，还是因为疼痛而稍微嘴唇抖动了一下。Merlin看在眼里，咽下一声窃笑。  
但轮到他自己时他可笑不出来了，他在倒酒时差点抓不住酒瓶，这时他看到Harry在微笑。  
“需要帮助？”Harry用非常少见的热心语气说，“你只需要开口。”  
Merlin放下酒瓶，稳稳地呼出一口气，摆出最诚挚的恳求姿态。“为什么不？”Merlin皮笑肉不笑地说，“Harry，你能帮我切一下牛排吗？”  
“很乐意，先生。”Harry推开自己的椅子，朝桌子中间摆着的小牛肉走去，他用熟练的姿态把牛肉切开，分在另一个餐碟里。Merlin把手掌摊上桌子，摆出欣赏的姿态。  
“你干这行多少年了？”Merlin问。  
“十七年了。”Harry微微有些诧异，但回答得很平静，“你呢？”  
“一样，”Merlin像在玩快速问答一样马上又问，“你失手过任何一个目标吗？”  
“从不，”Harry立刻回答，“除了我不得不装死的时候。”  
“原谅我，但我不记得我们讨论过这个了，”Merlin的话锋一转，“你到底为什么装死？”  
Harry手里的刀子顿了顿，但当他转头看着Merlin时，他仍然很好说话。“你想知道？”  
“非常想，”Merlin的手掌顿时离开了桌子，转而握在自己身边，“告诉我。”  
Harry耸耸肩。“我受够你了，也受够了这场婚姻，”他说，“我想让你从我生活里消失。”  
“非常，非常深刻的领悟，”Merlin声音一沉，“你大可以直接告诉我，而不必做一场戏。”  
Harry回到自己座位上坐下，但切肉的刀不见了。“你还记得你过去是什么样子，几乎没办法告诉你任何事，不管是工作，生活，还是——”Harry刻意停顿了一下，“——性。”  
Merlin危险地抬起目光，他的姿态仍然放松，只有Harry注意到桌上的烛台不见了。“性？”  
“喔，拜托，”Harry对这场谈话终于流露出厌倦，“你从没有过任何人，一个也没有？”  
“你这是什么意思？”Merlin说。  
“我不是个傻瓜，Merlin，”Harry虽然声色不露，但有些烦躁，“你和我撒的谎一样多，当然，现在我知道那多半是为了工作，但那时候，我以为——”  
Merlin静静地插话。“‘多半是’？”他引用Harry的话，抓过酒杯狠狠灌了一口。  
Harry看了他一眼，放下杯子，终于决定不再废话了。“我觉得很矛盾，”Harry承认，“当我知道那些全是谎言，在松了一口气的同时，我禁不住想——是否其余一切全是谎言，你明白吗？如果他在这件事情上撒了谎，还有其余的什么事情他没告诉我？”  
Merlin没说话，再次喝了口酒。“过去的几个小时，”Harry沉默一阵，“我一直在想这些，像疯了一样。不，我觉得我很有可能真的疯了。”  
Merlin放下酒杯，大大咧咧指了指自己。“一样。”他说。  
Harry靠上椅背，看着他。“当他们告诉你我是你的目标时，你在想什么？”他问Merlin。  
“我在想，”Merlin勉强笑笑，“我不知道，我大概想向自己证明点什么。你呢？”  
Harry点点头，从烟盒里抖出根烟，点着了火。“一样。”  
Merlin盯着他抽烟，过了一阵，Merlin开口。“事先申明，我知道你会同意的。”  
“你知道？”  
“你不能忍受任何人胜你一筹，”Merlin口气严厉地批评，“哪怕那是该死的点火柴比赛。”  
Harry笑出声。“那么你呢？”他的神色缓和下来，“你干嘛总这么神经紧张？”  
Merlin沉默了很长时间，他骂了自己一句，握紧拳头。“我没有父母，”他轻吸口气，“婚礼上那对夫妻是请来的。我是个孤儿，这么说吧，我学会保护属于自己的东西——比较早。”  
Harry在镜片后面静静看着他的脸。“你现在告诉我这个不是想让我同情你，对吗？”  
“不，操，”Merlin在冷笑，“我只是想让你提高警惕，你这个杂种。”  
Harry终于变得高兴一点，而且轻松些了，他朝Merlin扬起嘴角。“我没去剑桥。”  
“操。”Merlin说。  
“我是在巴黎读的书，学的是绘画，”Harry沉思了一会，“我猜你读的也不是麻省理工？”  
Merlin凑近前，把嘴里的烟凑近他口中的香烟的另一端，点燃后朝他吹出一口烟。  
“如果你有本事能操我第二次，”Merlin用恶魔般的引诱口气说，“我再告诉你。一句提醒：那可不会像第一次那样容易。”  
“耶稣啊，”Harry摇头而笑，“你还真是自视甚高，是不是？”  
Merlin满不在乎地一面抽烟，一面斜眼打量着他。Harry忍不住被他吸引住了视线。过了一阵，Merlin推开盘子站起来，把手上的烟摁灭，但眼睛看着Harry。“我想我吃饱了，”Merlin朗声说，“现在我得洗个澡，就从脱掉这件脏兮兮的衣服开始——你没打掉浴室的灯，对吗？”  
Harry抬抬眉毛作为回答。他把香烟移开嘴边，看着Merlin抬手脱掉上衣，扔到一边。他只穿着牛仔裤，满不在乎地光脚踩在一地玻璃碎片上朝浴室走去，操，他绝对知道如何引诱人。  
“你就打算这么离开？”Harry在Merlin身后说。  
Merlin回头看着他。“你还打算听什么？”Merlin和气地说，“喔，对了，顺便一提，有件事情我没撒谎——关于波哥大的事。”  
“说清楚点？”Harry假装无动于衷。  
“你确实是第一个操我的男人，Harry，”Merlin不当回事地说，“所以我想在这方面我没撒谎。其他人？他们要不是太胆怯了不敢尝试，就是我在他们有所行动前先得到了他们——”他掐准时机停下来，朝Harry眨了眨右眼，“——祝你今晚愉快。”  
好极了，Harry想的是，他现在没法好好抽完这根烟了。


	9. Chapter 9

Harry摁灭烟走进浴室，门没锁，Merlin背靠在墙上，正看着他。他的目光在Harry身上扫了一圈，Harry停留在门口。“我希望你没在这地方装什么炸弹。”Harry挖苦。  
“想知道真相，”Merlin没确切地回答，“你得走近点。”  
Harry轻蔑而短促的笑声在他们之间响起。Merlin抬头注视Harry走近，他已经脱掉了西装外套，现在只身着衬衫，肩上的枪套因此格外显眼。Merlin乜斜着眼看他走近，突然拍了拍掌，正对Harry头顶的淋浴头倏然开启，把Harry淋了个透湿，Merlin笑起来。  
“感觉不错，”Merlin开口时还没止住那阵阴冷的笑意，“我一直想这么做。”  
Harry脸色不善地瞪着他，Merlin走到淋浴头下和他对视，他眼里的笑意化解了Harry残存的那点不快。水流打湿了他们两个人，Merlin抬起手搭在他的肩膀上，手指沿着枪带梭巡，在他身上有种感觉起了变化，现在他看上去像是Harry在波哥大遇见的那个男人，那个让Harry受到吸引的人，那人虽然浑身狼狈，身陷险境，但却有一种泰然自若的气度，他从马丁尼杯子里挑出橄榄吃，在空无一人的酒吧里进退自如，并且毫不在乎自己正面对的危险。  
“你好啊，”Harry不禁说，眼睛注视着对方，“陌生人。”  
Merlin因为他的调侃止住笑。“你也好啊，陌生人。” 他的手掌碰上Harry的脸。  
Harry抓住Merlin把他拉近，径直吻了上去，Merlin回吻着，带热力的手掌按上了Harry胯间的勃起，他转动手掌，压榨出Harry沙哑的呻吟，好像这还不够，Merlin把一条腿插入Harry的两腿间，膝盖擦过他的阴茎。比起过去在床上拘谨，一板一眼的那个Merlin来，Harry还是更喜欢现在这个Merlin，他的一举一动都带有目的性，高效，直接，毫不迟疑——对大部分人来说这实在危险，但对Harry而言这非常性感。  
Merlin已经解开他的皮带，一把将他的长裤和内裤拉下，直接握住了他的阴茎，他仍回应着Harry的吻，但手上的动作却急切而具侵略性，作为报复Harry咬了下他的嘴唇，在Merlin皱起眉头时Harry的舌头已经探入他的口腔。  
这一次Merlin呻吟了出来，大约是没料到这个吻。Harry抓住他的腰把他拉近，让自己湿透的衬衫和皮革枪套贴上他赤裸的胸膛，Merlin沉沉吸了口气，但当他的乳头擦过Harry的衬衫并被迫抵在湿透的布料上摩擦时，他真正硬了起来。Harry按住他的肩膀，Merlin身体前倾，嘴唇擦过Harry的耳侧。“你认为我们过去为什么失败，因为我们厌倦了彼此？”  
“我有个新理论，”Harry偏过头，看着Merlin的眼睛，“刚形成的。”  
“我洗耳恭听。”  
“你把做爱当成任务了，”Harry评价，“侦查，计划，执行。我是说，面对现实吧，Merlin，你过去在床上简直像个木偶。”  
“而你，”Merlin眯起眼睛，舔了一下嘴唇，“像把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟，Harry。”  
Harry掐住Merlin的乳头，Merlin喘息着伸出手，扯开Harry的衬衫，手指伸到后头解开了Harry的肩部枪套然后把它脱下来甩到一边。  
他们不甘示弱地你进我退，Merlin解开Harry的领带，扔到一边，Harry作为回应，抽出Merlin牛仔裤的皮带，把牛仔裤拉下来，手掌按上对方的臀部。Merlin眯起眼按住Harry的后脑狠狠吻上来，舌头探入Harry的口腔，Harry喘息着抓捏对方的臀肉作为报复。  
Harry可没想过有朝一日和Merlin的性爱会像这样，对方全身赤裸跨坐在他身上，一面用臀部挤压着他的阴茎，一面像个欲火被全面挑起的疯子一样吻咬着他的耳根，喉结，肩膀，而他自己也好不到哪儿去，他紧紧抓住Merlin的腰，毫无章法地用硬得发疼的老二朝上顶，同时还骂着脏话。他一面诅咒伸进他耳廓里的Merlin的那根灵巧的舌头，一面却用自己的手指残酷地逗弄着Merlin的铃口。自从他二十岁以后他就没有这么猴急过了，现在他像个失去了理智的人，亲吻抚摸着身上这具和他自己一样湿透了的躯体却不知道该如何得到它，似乎已经把学到的所有技巧都忘光了，只剩下本能——本能让他掐揉着Merlin的臀部，让他的腰一直往上顶，想要把自己往对方体内送。  
“妈的，”Harry喘息着说，“我感觉自己像是头一次，我的意思是不是说我是，而是——”  
“我懂你的意思，Harry，”Merlin低头啄吻他的嘴唇，“噢，操我，我也许不该说这个——但你不是唯一一个有这种感觉的人。”  
Harry诧异地看了看Merlin，继而忍不住笑了。他正坐在浴室的地板上摇头而笑，Merlin突然站起来，Harry挑起眉毛。“你在干什么？”  
Merlin回头朝他耸耸肩。他把Harry的肩部枪套拾起来，套上自己的肩膀，他浑身赤裸只套着枪套，Harry忘了自己刚才的问题。  
“你喜欢这样，”Merlin的嗓子低哑，“嗯？喜欢吗？”  
Harry对上Merlin的眼睛，忘了回答，Merlin以值得赞赏的敏捷重新跨坐在他的腰上，按住Harry的手腕，嘴唇沿着他的脖子来到耳边。  
“你就是这样‘得到’他们的？”Harry问道，他没忘了他们早前的对话。  
“Uh-uh，Harry，”Merlin摇摇头，对他摆出教官态度，“不是现在，现在我想要骑你。”  
“喔，”Harry的手抓住Merlin的大腿，“你可不确定这一点。”  
“我当然确定，Galahad，”Merlin微微一笑，朝他下身瞥了眼，“除非你的老二表示反对。”  
Harry抬起眉，正想说“你真的什么都要争个输赢”，Merlin便缓缓降低身体，把他的阴茎纳入自己体内。  
Merlin动起身体，有着流畅肌肉曲线的背部在Harry的掌下起伏，Harry本来还由得他，但他很快便不耐烦了，他的手指沿着Merlin的脊椎滑下，触碰着被撑开的穴口的边沿，猛地插了进去，Merlin猛地颤抖，咬住Harry的肩膀闷住自己的呻吟，Harry索性把两根手指探入，伴随操着Merlin的节奏在对方体内进出，Merlin惊喘弓起身体，没坚持多久就高潮了。Harry这才真正开始操他，Merlin两腿大开，被干得软倒在他身上，浑身汗津津的，目光固定在Harry的脸上急切地寻找着什么，他扣住Harry的肩膀，在Harry在他体内高潮时把Harry的嘴唇咬破了——多半是故意的，Harry觉得这挺不错。  
他们筋疲力尽地倒在浴室地板上，谁也不想动弹，后来Merlin点着根烟，递了过来，Harry抽了口再递回去。他坐起来，看着Merlin毫无拘束躺在地板上，抽着烟。  
“那天晚上，我们在罗马的时候，”Harry想起点什么，“你没听见我闯进来？”  
“我什么也没听见，”Merlin摇摇头，嘘出口烟，“我想起来了，燃烧弹。那天晚上我基本上是个聋子。”  
Harry点点头，Merlin看向他。“我们结婚第六年，结婚纪念日那晚，你没发现我受伤了？”  
Harry摇摇头。“我有个同事那天牺牲了，”Harry陷入回忆里，“那天晚上我的心思基本上不在这上头，不过即便不是这样，我那天可能也感觉不到任何异常。”  
Merlin用询问的目光望着他，Harry解释道：“我回伦敦前被审讯了六小时，我那天感觉不到任何东西。”  
Merlin这回用全新的目光看着他了。“你可以不必赶回来。”  
“我希望赶回来，”Harry不大自在地避开他的目光，“那是我们的结婚纪念日。”  
“呣，”Merlin把头搁在Harry的小腹上，舒服地闭上眼睛，“我有点色盲，视网膜损伤。”  
Harry应了一声，紧接着低头看着他。“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“告诉我你遇到过的最棘手的目标。”  
“伊戈尔帕斯。我不得不对付一头公牛。你呢？”  
“Jean-Luc Gasped。我得从120楼空中想办法逃生。”  
Harry中断谈话。“你在完成任务以后无法睡着过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我也一样。”  
一个燃烧弹从走廊一头被扔了进来，滚了两下以后弹起，直接落在了浴室门口，两人不约而同一跃而起，彼此朝对方做着手势。最后Merlin眉头一皱忍无可忍。“看在上帝份上Harry，用不着让我先出去，我不是需要你保护的女孩，你的绅士风度可以省省了。”  
他还没抱怨完，Harry拽过他的胳膊把他往外拉，让他躲过了一轮射进来的子弹，但当他们弓着腰穿过走廊的时候，Harry尽量把他护在自己身后，这让Merlin可没有多少感激之情。  
“这真荒唐可笑，”Merlin严厉地盯着对方，“等这一切结束，你和我得好好谈谈。”  
“抱歉，”Harry一面推着他走下地下室，一面保护性地把手搁在他肩膀上，“老习惯。”  
他们站在地下室里，躬身寻找着能用的武器，同时听见头顶上房屋玻璃被子弹击碎的声音。  
“他们给我的期限是四十八小时，”Harry一面上子弹一面说，“在此期间必须杀了你。”  
“一样，”Merlin咧咧嘴，接过Harry递给他的枪，“你认为他们发现我们改变主意了？”


	10. Chapter 10

Eggsy在酒馆坐下，偷瞧坐在自己对面的Harry。Harry表现得像是在俱乐部一样，只不过这里可没人对他感兴趣。Harry把雨伞搁在桌旁，已经给自己点了一杯黑麦啤酒。  
“怎么样，”Eggsy很难阻止自己兴奋不已，“你干掉那个撒谎的杂种了？”  
“这个‘撒谎的杂种’？”一个声音说。  
不知什么时候有人把一把匕首架在了Eggsy的脖子上，匕首有锯齿的锋利那一头对准了Eggsy。这人就坐在Eggsy后面，而Eggsy并没有发现他是什么时候靠近的。  
“Merlin。”Harry神态自若开口说道，抵着Eggsy脖子的刀松开了些，Eggsy转过头去，他身后的座位是空的。Eggsy不敢相信地眨眨眼，确认了一遍，这才把头转回来，却发现Merlin已经坐在了他的对面，和Harry坐在一起。他抱着手臂，手上的刀子已然不见了。  
“早上好，Eggsy。”Merlin一本正经地说，脸上挂着个堪称柴郡猫的笑容。  
“早上好，Merlin，”Eggsy说，“你不觉得这句话该在你拿刀子对着别人的脖子以前说？”  
Merlin也就是笑了一笑，掏出打火机给自己点了根烟。“专心点，Eggsy，”Harry说，“我们有麻烦了。”Eggsy扭头看了看Merlin，又回头看着Harry。  
“麻烦？”他说，“像Dean那样的人才叫有麻烦，像我母亲那样过日子才叫麻烦，你们？你们是死定了。管理层想要你们的命，Harry，我强调一遍——你们两个人的命。”  
Merlin嘘出口烟，把打火机扔到桌子上，Eggsy被那响声吓得差点跳了起来。他心有余悸地望着Merlin。“不，别那么看着我，”Eggsy抱怨，“我做Galahad的内勤已经有好几年了，Merlin，用不着这么看着我。”  
“如果你是我的内勤，”Merlin说，“我宁愿自杀算了。”他说完咧嘴一笑，Eggsy皱起眉头。  
“你听见这个了吗？”Eggsy转向Harry，“你听见他刚才说什么了吗？”  
Harry抿唇叹了口气。“Eggsy，他们烧了我的房子，开枪打我——”Merlin咳嗽一声，Harry改口，“——打我们两个人，他们甚至没等到四十八小时的限期结束。你知道这件事吗？”  
Eggsy耸耸肩，瞥了眼Merlin，把手插进外套口袋里。“如果他真的是在为Kingsman的对手工作，你们俩就是死对头。如果你们还在一起，你们就都得完蛋，分开，也许还有一线生机。”  
Harry顺着Eggsy的目光扫了眼Merlin，Merlin套着件他的外套，两手插在口袋里，这是他们在房子被炸掉以后能在地下室找到的唯一的衣服。“你在地下室有个衣柜？”Merlin隔着炮火对他吼道，“为什么我从来不知道这件事？”“你真的想现在谈这个？”Harry扭头吼道。  
Eggsy趁他走神的时候把脚搁到桌子上，朝Merlin挑衅地笑笑，然后抓过Harry的杯子喝了口酒又放回原处。“情况有多糟？”Harry这时问。  
“你还记得肯塔基那次吗？”Eggsy问。  
“喔，我操，”Merlin插进话来，“那是你？”  
Harry没理会这个问题，只是和Merlin对视了一眼，他像什么也没发生一样转过头，望着Eggsy哧溜哧溜喝完他点的那杯啤酒。“所以你在说如果我们分开，我们还有一线生机，”Merlin思考着说，“而在一起，我们绝对完蛋了。”  
“没错，”Eggsy说，“除非你们找到他们更感兴趣的东西。”  
“Eggsy，”Harry的神色好像对打断对方的话很抱歉，虽然他的眼神可一点也不是这么说的，“最近在系统里，谁最炙手可热？”  
Eggsy露出个笑容，把一直放在膝盖上的平板电脑递给他。“猜到你会问这个问题，所以我早就准备好了。Arnold教授，他是个盖亚学说鼓吹者，也是管理层最想要的目标，如果你们能找到他并且把他带回来，我想你们的婚姻只是个小问题。”  
Merlin唔了一句，看着Harry。“他总是如此话多的吗？”  
“你简直无法想象。”Harry皱眉看着Eggsy回答。  
“嘿，我还坐在这里！”Eggsy抗议，“如果你们打算干这个，最好让你那边的小姑娘知道这一点，Merlin，我可不希望踢她们的屁股——我不欺负女孩。”  
Merlin意味深长地笑笑。“我会告诉Roxy的。”

 

“Arnold教授……”Roxy说，“我找到他了，他在联邦法院D区的地下二层。动作和温度侦测器，供电系统连着市电网。情况就这么多了，Merlin。”  
“就这么多？”Eggsy插嘴说，“你告诉他们那地方高度警戒，连只兔子都无法闯进去吗？”  
Merlin对警觉地看着门口进来的人的Roxy指了指Eggsy。“Roxy，这是Eggsy。”  
Roxy上下打量了Eggsy一眼，把目光移回屏幕上。“你想让我揍他一顿呢，还是把他关上四十五分钟好好审讯一番——我觉得他顶多也就能撑上十分钟。”  
Eggsy讪笑出声，抬起手摸了摸头，回头看着Harry。“她不是认真的吧，她认真的吗？”  
“别现在就摸不着头脑，Eggsy，”Harry打量着他说，“我本来还指望你能赢。”  
Harry没具体解释他所指的能赢是什么意思，Roxy已经把Arnold教授的资料调了出来，Eggsy咳嗽一声，捅了捅Roxy的肩膀。Roxy回头瞪着他，但Eggsy对她指了指Merlin，Roxy反应过来。“我——”Roxy尴尬地找了个借口，“——我得下去吃个午餐。”  
“对，我们得下去吃个午餐，”Eggsy随口说完朝门边走，“走吧，Roxy。”  
剩下他们两人站在这辆流动车上，Harry靠在桌子边沿，沉默了一阵。“我的退路，”他突然说，“是拉巴斯的一条船。”  
Merlin歪过头看着他。“乘飞机到堪培拉。怎么？”  
“我只是在说，”Harry继续说，“冷静理智地考虑，现在分道扬镳还不算太晚。”  
Merlin看着他，目光冷冷的。Harry在他开口之前说下去。“你知道我只是在说出事实。”  
“这场婚姻的确不怎么样，”Merlin沉思一阵果断地说，“但我们可以留下来打完这场仗。”  
“拿命来冒险？”Harry嘲讽地说，“我还以为你会反驳我说那根本不值得。”  
“那是我的命，Harry，”Merlin反驳，“我想该由我来判断。”  
“好吧，这也算公平，”Harry说，他站直身体，看了一圈车内，“有件事情可得先说清楚——谁来做主？你习惯了发号施令，我也从未退居幕后，但两个外勤会让事情搞砸。”  
Merlin用少见的轻松口吻马上回答了这个问题。“噢我可以做内勤。”  
“你确定？”Harry狐疑地看着他，“这不是什么向我报复的计划，对吗？”  
“我可以做内勤，这没问题，”Merlin说，“只要你不抱怨。”  
“我绝对不会。”  
“那就好。”  
Eggsy和Roxy吃完午餐回来时看着他们俩怪异的脸色。“所以你们都商量好了？”Roxy说。  
“算是吧。”Harry回答。  
Roxy看了看Eggsy。“算是？”她说。  
“Roxy，Eggsy，”Merlin的回答却是，“你们俩这回别插手。”  
“——‘而这是为了你们的安全着想’？”Eggsy小心翼翼地观察着Harry的脸色补充，“你们是不是漏了一句话？Harry？为什么我去买了个三文治回来我就被撤出了任务？”  
“因为，”Harry回答，“我和Merlin，我们打算自己来。”  
“我猜我该说……祝你们好运？”Roxy摇摇头，看着Harry，“答应我不管发生什么事，别发脾气。”  
Harry听着这句话，却朝Merlin眨眼。“她只是开玩笑的。”Merlin煞有介事地说。  
七个小时以后，他们坐在一辆属于公司的车里，Harry坐在后座检查自己的枪，Merlin坐在驾驶座位上研究地图，到目前为止，他们还没惹上麻烦。“我们只有三十秒钟，”Merlin吩咐他，“把Arnold教授带出来。”  
“Merlin，”Harry中断检查弹夹，不悦地看着他，“这已经是你第三次告诉我同样的话了。”  
“第二次，”Merlin纠正，“还有我必须交待清楚，以防你犯下什么错误。”  
Harry忍耐地先换了口气。“那么，我将第三次告诉你，”Harry对Merlin勉强一笑，“我听见你说的话了，我很清楚待会该干什么。”  
Merlin缓慢地眨了次眼睛。“没必要用防御性口吻，Harry，”他说，“我说的你都明白了？”  
“明白了。”Harry假装笑了笑回答说，但另一只手狠狠把弹夹推上去。  
Merlin在调试监听设备，手掌调整耳麦，Harry趁这个机会看了看他。“那么，”Harry说，“告诉我吧，一共有多少个？”  
Merlin瞧了瞧他。“这很重要？”  
“我可以先说，”Harry抿抿唇说，“158到160之间。还有两个找不到尸体，所以我想不算数。”  
Merlin扭过头看着他。“啊哈。”他说。  
“我没仔细数过，”Harry补充道，最好还是保护一下Merlin的自尊心，“也许我记错了。”  
“312个，”Merlin打断他的话，“多出来两个让我烦透了。”Harry停下所有动作看着他，Merlin耸肩朝他眨眨眼。“我喜欢整数。”他补充道。  
Harry压根没把Merlin的解释听进去，他想的是那个数字。“312个？”他说，“你他妈玩我？”  
一个笑容出现在Merlin脸上，就像他每次抓住Harry讲脏话时那样。“事实上，我没有，”Merlin扬扬眉，“有时候一次能干掉两个或者三个，虽然我不喜欢奇数——它们烦透了。”  
“好极了，”Harry像是吞了一口非常不喜欢的食物一样，“我是说——好极了。”  
十分钟后Harry在电梯里看着表，还不忘提醒Merlin。“你检查过周边的环境了吗？”  
“我检查过了。”Merlin说。  
“警用频道呢？”Harry说。  
“我正在监听，”Merlin用一种Harry不熟悉的威严口吻说，“我可不是第一次干，Harry。”  
“事实上，这点我倒是很清楚，”Harry语带双关，“让我们希望这也不是我们最后一次干。”  
Merlin吹了声口哨——Harry怀疑他完全只是为了惹恼自己。“那警卫马上就要踏进电梯，”Merlin提醒，“你必须在五秒钟内拿到他的证件，打晕他，在电梯运行时间不会引起别人怀疑的时间里下到负二层，你换上他的警服，用他身上的钥匙卡把门打开，带着Arnold教授上来，你清楚了吗？”  
“Merlin，用不着用这种口气对我说话，”Harry说，“你可以礼貌点。”  
“抱歉，‘甜心，”Merlin用愧疚的语气说，“我本来想说——如果拿不到证件，或者忘了钥匙卡，你就被干死了——不过我猜这说法不对你的口味，太粗俗了？”  
Merlin挑逗的口吻让Harry忍不住笑了笑，电梯门打开，一个警卫走了进来，手里端着他的咖啡和甜甜圈。Harry假装低头看表，抬起手腕把失忆射针射到了对方的脖子里。  
“很不错嘛，”Merlin插嘴，“我一直想试试看摆布这些小玩意——在我那，我们只需要用上点香水。”Harry脸上的笑容明显了些。  
“你打算继续自鸣得意呢，”Harry说，“还是告诉我什么时候能离开这？”  
“喔，”Merlin盯着监控摄像头又吹了声口哨，“看来有人不高兴我错过他更衣了。”  
Harry笑了一下，没有被对方的挑衅激怒。“这个我们可以走着瞧，”Harry单膝跪下，查找了一下已经昏迷过去的警卫的口袋，没有找到证件和钥匙卡，“Merlin，你看见这个了吗？他不是个警卫。”Harry抬起头，对着电梯里的摄像头扬了扬自己在对方身上找到的枪。  
“什么？”Merlin说。  
“他不是个警卫，”Harry强调，“这不是标准配枪，你看见他的手指了吗？没有指纹。”  
“操，”Merlin听起来很不高兴，“留在那，Harry，等我的进一步指示，你听见了吗？留在那里，等待我搞清楚是怎么一回事——你干什么？”  
Harry直接端起雨伞，走出了电梯门，朝走廊尽头走去。“听我的号令，关掉灯光，Merlin。”  
“什么？等等，这是——”Merlin语气里有一丝怒火，“——你在干什么？”  
“关掉灯光，Merlin，”Harry一面稳步朝D区走，一面发出Merlin听不懂的指令，“不是现在——操，我是说关上灯光，不是打开它——Merlin！”  
“你刚才是朝我吼叫？聪明人？”Merlin恶狠狠说，“等你从那里头出来，你有大麻烦了。”  
“见鬼，不是现在——Merlin？”Harry听见通讯设备被拔掉的杂音，一阵尖锐刺耳的声音后是一片寂静，“我在告诉你警卫身上的枪是Kingsman的特制手枪，他不是什么警卫而是我们的人——Merlin？操。”Harry扯下耳麦扔到一边，打开口袋里的打火机扔进走廊，整扇铁门在手雷炸响后轰然倒下，Harry端着枪走上前，看见了被绑在椅子上的Arnold教授。  
Harry走上前，对教授笑笑。“虽然我很想寒暄，”他说，“但我今晚正好和混蛋一起工作，所以抱歉了，教授——我们改天再聊。”  
“什么？”Arnold教授挣扎着，额头上留下汗珠，“你到底是谁？”  
Merlin在车里坐立不安地等着，Harry把门拉开，将Arnold教授推了进来，他脸色不好，虽然Merlin自己也好不到哪去。“我告诉过你等我的进一步指示。”Merlin吼道。  
“唔，我也告诉了你把那些该死的灯关上，那么我就不需要大摇大摆冲进去像个傻瓜。”  
“闭嘴，Harry，”Merlin阴森森地说，“我没有直接把车开走你就该感到庆幸了。你没有按照我们的计划行事，你是个什么样的外勤？”  
“我自作主张，我自由发挥了一下，”Harry用警告语气说，“干这行你得学会变通！”  
“干这行你得有条理，”Merlin纠正，“你是个不按牌理出牌的自大狂，也就是说你是最糟糕的那种外勤。”  
“而你很出色？”Harry立刻说，“你偏执到了可怕的地步，也就是说你是最让人头疼的那种内勤。你该相信我的本能。”  
“你的本能让楼里的警报响了！”Merlin忍无可忍，“如果让你自由发挥，就好像让你挑选度假地点，让你筹划我们的婚礼，还有让你选择去哪庆祝结婚纪念日一样——都是一场灾难。”  
Harry一时语结，继而翻了个白眼。“还有像你忘了我的生日礼物时一样——”  
“你的假生日，”Harry没好气地补充，“你在每本假护照上都有个生日，Merlin。”  
“重点是，”Merlin瞪他一眼，“你根本没有团队精神，你也压根不和你的内勤合作。”  
“再说一遍？”Harry皱眉，“这是私人谈话还是作战会议？把我当成你的部下了，Merlin？”  
Merlin沉默一阵，狠狠扭过头继续开车。他把车速加到一百八十迈，疯子一样超过了一辆大卡车，Harry有些生气。“你太咄咄逼人了，”他说，“在你身边简直喘不过气。”  
“你随时可以抽身而退，不是吗？”Merlin狠狠一扭方向盘，“这又不是场真的婚姻。”  
Arnold教授隔着铁网把头凑上前，拿手帕擦了擦脸。“伙计们，”他说，“我认识一个不错的婚姻顾问，我可以建议你们到他那去做婚姻咨询——”  
“闭嘴。”两人异口同声说道。  
在公路旁一间简陋的汽车旅店他们停了下来，Merlin让Arnold教授坐在一把圈椅上，试着和颜悦色和对方谈话，但Harry一直在旁边走来走去，因为他看不出这么做有什么必要。  
“Arnold教授，”Merlin用目光命令Harry停下，然后对老头轻声说，“你可以看到我们正在试图解决一点内部纠纷，但这和你没有关系。如果你越快告诉我们事实，对你来说就越好，你明白吗？我们——也许不包括我——是没有什么耐心的人，请不要测试我们的底线。”  
Harry再次开始踱步，Merlin忍了一阵，深呼吸一次。“Harry，”他扭过头，“也许在人质面前削弱我的权威不是个好主意。”  
“你说得对，”Harry敷衍地，心不在焉地一笑，“你们继续。”  
“我说到哪了？”Merlin皱眉说，“啊对，为什么我们的上司都想要你的命，Arnold教授？”  
Arnold教授虚弱地笑笑，耸了耸肩，动了动自己的手指——虽然它们几乎无法抬起。“我不知道你在问什么，”他嗫嚅着，“我是说，我不确定——”  
Harry揪住他的头发，高高抬起一只手作势要揍他，老头马上大叫“我告诉你们！我全都告诉你们，别动手——！”Harry放下手腕，对Merlin投去胜利的一瞥，Merlin叹口气。  
“是的，你做得很好，Harry。你想告诉我们什么，Arnold教授？”  
老头朝窗帘缝隙看了一眼。Harry皱起眉。Merlin顺着他的目光看过去。“怎么？你有幽闭恐惧症？”Harry转身掐住Arnold的喉咙，正要动手，Arnold教授再次叫起来。  
“不，妈的，我不是目标，你们俩才是！腰带！看看我的腰带！”  
Merlin抽出对方的腰带，打开腰带扣，里面的追踪器让他眯了下眼睛，他看着Harry。后者已经到了窗边，正把窗帘掀开一点望着外头。“我们还有多少时间？”Merlin问，“两分钟？”  
“不到一分钟了。”Harry说。


	11. Chapter 11

“别打碎任何东西，”Merlin特意吩咐Harry，“我还挺喜欢这家店的。”  
Harry朝Merlin递来一种眼神。“又怎么了？”Merlin反驳，“他们的巧克力千层蛋糕很好吃。”  
“这人端着把M4A1，”Harry瞥他一眼，“两手都拿着手枪，却还在谈什么巧克力蛋糕。”  
“我只是要求你尽量别打碎任何东西，”Merlin耸耸肩，“仅此而已。”  
“没问题，”Harry说，“要是你喜欢，你能藏在那种一人高的婚礼蛋糕里。”  
Merlin认为这个笑话根本不好笑，但Harry对想到这个很满意。然而，要是Harry知道自己职业生涯的顶峰就是躲在一家蛋糕店里朝外射击，他会考虑做别的营生——这糟透了。  
“我还以为，”当他们在蛋糕店橱窗后面架起机枪时Harry说，“至少能在KostMart干这个。”  
他从回过头来的Merlin脸上收获一个大惑不解的眼神。“你知道，《史密斯夫妇》？”  
Merlin的表情仍然没有什么印象，只是多了点不耐烦。“你到底想说什么，Harry？”  
“当他们最后被围攻的时候，”Harry尽量对他解释，“他们选择了KostMart作为反击点？”  
Merlin已经懒得理会他的电影比喻了，Harry叹口气。“不管怎么样，我要说的重点是，”他趴下来，等待那些直升飞机的灯光从头顶扫过以后才说，“那至少是一间正经的店，而不是一家可笑的蛋糕店——”  
“蛋糕店有什么不好？”Merlin说。  
“好吧，”Harry朝他比划了一下手势，放低声音，“回去以后我们得好好谈谈。”  
“吓得我裤子都要掉了，”Merlin面无表情说着反话，“我们非要谈吗？”  
Harry嘲讽地一笑，在Merlin转过身去后做了个掐死对方的手势，Merlin察觉到什么回过头，Harry僵着脸笑笑。“那么，”Harry拍拍自己的西装下摆，扣上扣子，“准备好了？”  
“准备好了，”Merlin点头，“有机会下辈子再见了，Galahad。”  
“彼此彼此，”Harry在柜台后面蹲下甚至，对他点点头，“Merlin。”  
追踪而至的地面部队已经进来了，Harry在蛋糕陈列柜的玻璃后面观察着他们，一个雇佣兵快要走到Harry的藏身点，Harry立刻把Merlin的头往下按，给了那个雇佣兵一拳。Merlin的额头砰地一下撞到玻璃上，他对Harry怒目而视，Harry用带着歉意的目光表示“抱歉，老习惯”却被仍未倒下的雇佣兵从身后掐住了脖子，Harry正要反击，Merlin把一个蛋糕拍到了那名倒霉的雇佣兵脸上。后者发出惊讶不已的声音倒在地上，Merlin赶上前，补上一拳。  
那家伙彻底晕了过去。  
“唔，”Harry打量着那家伙脸上的奶油，“我猜这样也行。”  
“当然行。”Merlin低声说，从那报废了的蛋糕中间捻起一颗樱桃，对Harry晃了晃。  
Harry调整了一下眼镜，无可奈何地看着Merlin吃掉那颗樱桃，顺便舔干净手指上的奶油。  
Harry现在觉得蛋糕店也不是那么糟糕。  
Merlin朝第二个不慎闯入柜台里的家伙挥舞法式长棍的时候，Harry假装没看见。法式长棍用于近身搏击这种事情也就只有Merlin做得出来。Merlin把人放倒，Harry打开雨伞的射击模式朝他补了颗子弹。  
这次合作得天衣无缝，Harry得意地朝Merlin抬了抬下颚，却在转身时碰到了甜品陈列架，陈列架翻倒在地，布朗尼，樱桃派和杏仁拿破仑打碎后的的瀑布溅了他一身，Harry收到Merlin的一个白眼。  
“我什么也没碰。”Harry说道。  
“不，你碰了，”Merlin对他做着口型，“我们回去以后再谈。”  
Harry忙着接住那些蛋糕托盘，叉子和装提拉米苏的杯子，好让它们别落地发出声音。他本来快要成功了，他松口气，把一个落到他脚尖的杯子稳住，放到别处，一把被他忽略的叉子从他脑后架子的最顶端滑下来，落到地上。  
响声虽然小，却很清脆。  
Harry和Merlin对视一眼，Merlin说“糟了”，Harry就把他往前推了一把躲过密集而来的火力。Merlin喘口气躲在柜台后面，看着重新蹲下来的Harry。  
他们都在专心平复呼吸，大家没有一开始那么舒适自在了，压力出现在他们脸上。他们藏身在最里面的柜台后面，左右两侧的玻璃柜台全被打烂了，子弹擦过司康饼，岩浆巧克力蛋糕，削掉了一个翻糖小天使的半边脸。  
Merlin背靠着柜台深吸了口气，看了眼另一头的Harry。“你还活着吗？”  
“我想是吧，”Harry回答，“你？”  
“马马虎虎，”Merlin稳住呼吸，想了想，“我穿过耳洞。”  
Harry看他一眼，Merlin好像预料到了。“我想最好趁有机会时告诉你。”  
“好吧，”Harry正色说，“我在拉斯维加斯结过一次婚。”  
“真的？”Merlin的脸色瞬间想要杀人。  
“不，只是个玩笑，”Harry看着Merlin好像在说“白痴”，“我有过纹身，当然那是在我年轻的时候——在我加入Kingsman以前。”  
Merlin点头，从柜台后面抬起身回敬了一轮子弹，再次弯下腰更换弹夹时他皱起眉。“哪儿？”  
“活着出去的话，”Harry彬彬有礼地说，“我再告诉你。”  
Merlin“噢”了一声说。“公平合理。”  
他们从柜台后面冲了出去，“我去制高点。”Merlin说。“我当诱饵。”Harry回答。  
Merlin抓起倒在地上的一名雇佣兵身上的枪，走上二楼在栏杆后面架好了M60，Harry一面往前移动一面开火，为他掩护。Merlin打中了一个从侧翼包抄的雇佣兵，在另外两个人反应过来有人在高处以前接连打中了他们，Harry借助店内装饰的掩护往前移动，Merlin压低身体，屏住呼吸——他不敢大意，必须算准开枪的时机。但一名雇佣兵从身后靠近Harry，Merlin立刻开枪打爆了那家伙的头，这揭露了他自己的方位，猛烈的火力立刻从四面八方朝他攻来，子弹穿过栏杆缝隙打中了他的左肩，Merlin咬牙放下了枪。  
Harry回头时看见Merlin从二楼摔了下来，Harry赶上前，Merlin负痛一面还击一面用手肘撑着身体后退，Harry冲过去抓住他，从身后抱住他把他往柜台后面拖。Merlin还在用另一只手开枪，但当Harry自己回到柜台后时发现Merlin腹部也中弹了——虽然有防弹衣掩护，那仍然是一次痛击。Harry注视着Merlin咬牙更换子弹，把自己的枪递了过去，Merlin愣了愣，看着他。“你的格洛克17，”Harry解释，“很容易卡住。用我的吧。”  
Merlin接过枪，深吸口气。“外面情况怎么样？”  
“小菜一碟。”Harry面不改色撒谎。  
Merlin咬牙撕开手帕，给Harry被子弹擦伤的胳膊包扎了一下，打了个结。“我以为你不喜欢别人碰你的东西。”Harry凝视他的举动。  
Merlin把一把Berretta递给Harry，凑过来吻了他一下。“现在你也是我的了，开心了？”  
“确实非常，非常开心，”Harry笑了一下，“见鬼，现在那艘拉巴斯的船看上去可真不错。”  
“唔，”Merlin说，“不一定，我讨厌海拔高的地方，而且我的当地土语已经生锈了。”  
Harry看了看他。“我还是更喜欢，”Merlin平静地说，“在这里，Harry。”  
愣了片刻，Harry迅速作出了反应。“我来攻左边，因为你更擅长右边，”他说，“待会我把手雷扔出去以后，能给我们一定的喘息时间，一旦发生什么事——记住，最后这点很重要——你会在我的图章戒指后面找到一串号码，拨那个号码，你会被送到安全的地方掩护起来。”  
“操，”Merlin的眼里有种新情绪，“你是个真正的杂种，Harry Hart。”  
接下来的事情则很难清晰地描述，他们一道冲了出去，背靠着背朝敌人开枪，在Harry的弹夹卡住的时候Merlin把两手搁在他的肩膀上朝他的六点钟方向射击，好让Harry能腾出手来抽出他自己插在腰带上的另一把手枪，Merlin负痛无法守住自己的左侧，因此Harry用雨伞挡住了他的左翼，他们冲出去以后，Harry一低头，Merlin便从他的口袋里抽出打火机开启手雷模式以后扔了出去。  
“喔，”Harry愉快地说，“我们是个不错的团队。”  
“我们确实是。”Merlin回答。  
在他们快要弹药用光的时候，Eggsy和Roxy冲了进来。

“啊，”Roxy发出牙疼的声音，用手挡住眼睛，“你当时蹲在他的脚边。”  
“我绝对肯定我没有。”Merlin措词清晰。  
“你蹲在他脚边，嘴唇快要贴上他胯间了。”Roxy紧接着说。  
Eggsy呻吟，朝Roxy摇摇头。“拜托，Roxy，不要提醒我。”  
Harry摇了摇手里的威士忌。“你一定是看错了，你们两个都是。”  
“不，我来说完，”Eggsy补充，“他蹲在你跟前，两手绕过你的大腿朝对面开枪，然后你们俩换了个位置，你贴着他的身体滑下来——我真的，真的不想想起那一幕，Harry。”  
“不管怎么样，”Harry一副扑克脸，“Merlin和我，我们有话要说。”  
Roxy把托着腮的手拿开，好奇地看了Eggsy一眼，Eggsy同样迷惑地耸耸肩。  
“交出你们赌赢了的钱。”Merlin说。  
“还有把拍下来的蛋糕店视频删除了。”Harry补充道。  
“是我的错觉呢，”Eggsy扯了扯嘴角，“还是你们和好以后比过去恐怖了两倍？”  
Merlin朝Harry转过头，递了个眼色，Harry把打火机递过去，点燃了Merlin嘴里的烟。Eggsy赶紧站起来。“我想我该走了。”  
他脚底抹油从裁缝店离开，根本不想知道两人在他身后干了些什么。Roxy脸色惨白一笑。  
“咳，”她说，“我只是来——喔，上帝。”  
Eggsy在街角等着，看着Roxy踩着高跟鞋脚步匆忙从裁缝店出来。“别问。”Roxy说。  
Eggsy朝裁缝店内望去，看见拥吻在一起的两人。“你觉得这能持续多久？”  
“我不知道，”Roxy说，“但人总要有点希望？走吧，我请你吃午餐。”

“你们最近这几个星期有了很大的进展，对吗？”  
再次出现时Harry穿着Merlin的套头毛衣，而Merlin却一反常态地西装革履。Harry拿手背摩挲着下颚，听到这个问题自负地扬起头笑了。“对，”他说，“有时候我还是想杀了他，”Harry朝正望着他的Merlin有意无意看了一眼，“但下不了手。”  
“一样。”Merlin说。  
“这是个好迹象。”  
Merlin点头。“啊对了，”Merlin说，“我们重建了房子。”  
Harry对这个问题不感兴趣，但Merlin斜眼看他，他立刻附和。“对，我们重建了房子。”  
“这样他就有地方来放他的……那些东西，”Merlin眨眨眼，微微歪头笑了笑，“我也有地方来放……我的。”意味着一整个军火库，Harry在心里补充，和一系列的刀具收藏。  
“听起来很不错，我想你们现在比过去要开诚布公一些了？”  
“当然，”Harry立刻插话，“现在我总是直接告诉他我是怎么想的。新外套非常丑，Merlin。”  
“如果你不喜欢它，”Merlin笑眯眯地，“我可以随时拿回去换的。”  
“好吧，”Harry说，“我不喜欢。”  
Merlin仍然保持着脸上的微笑，只不过僵硬几分。“你会习惯的。”他说。  
“看？”Harry瞪Merlin一眼，转头向婚姻咨询师微笑，“开诚布公。我们总这样。”  
“对，”Merlin说，“事情到目前为止进展得不错。”  
Harry转过头看着Merlin。“‘到目前为止’？”  
“怎么？”  
“谁会这么说话，”Harry模仿Merlin的口吻，皱起眉，“‘到目前为止’？”  
“别重复我的话，Harry，”Merlin一板一眼地说，“如果你再这么表现，提醒我给你做个图灵测试。”  
婚姻咨询师笑了出来，Harry谴责地望着对方，在椅子里耸了耸肩。  
“对不起。”婚姻咨询师说。  
“没关系，”Harry朝Merlin看，“我甚至不想知道那几个字是什么意思。”  
Merlin垂下眼睛望着桌上烟灰缸里堆得满满的烟蒂，他忍耐着，过了一阵，他深呼吸，想要抬手远远把烟灰缸推开，但突然停住了动作。Merlin看着握住自己手腕的Harry的手，抬头望向Harry。Harry冲他笑笑，翻过手掌握住他的手。Merlin的视线停留在Harry的手掌上，暂时忘掉了那个烦人的烟灰缸。他前倾身子，在Harry耳边轻声说，“你在干什么？”  
“你让我阻止你的，记得吗？”Harry在他耳边回答：“我可以让你试试那把Kel-Tec。”  
Merlin听到枪支型号时不屑地轻笑。“CAR-15突击步枪。”  
“成交。”Harry的手还握着他不放，Merlin在内心翻个白眼，和对方十指交扣。  
“你觉得你们现在的生活会感觉上更——”  
Harry打断对方，同时紧扣住Merlin的手。“再问一遍那个关于性的问题。”Harry申明。  
“唔，咳，那么——”  
Harry悠闲地往沙发背靠了靠，Merlin转头盯着他看。“再问一遍。”Harry清晰地重复。  
Merlin狠狠拧起眉，但他的唇边泛起笑意。“好吧，那么，你们——”  
“十分。”Harry没等对方问完便说，用绅士般清晰沉稳的语调，“不包括周末。”  
“到目前为止，”Merlin不忘补充，不理Harry扭头看着他，“我们总得给未来留点空间。”  
Harry盯着Merlin。“空间？”  
“空间。”  
Harry突然一拽手臂，把Merlin朝他那边一拉，让对方的嘴唇正好撞到自己的唇上，他听到Merlin把一把NNA Guardian从脚踝处的枪套里抽出来对准他的声音，但Merlin随后挑起眉毛开始吻他。他的手绕过Harry的肋下，摸到他肩膀上的枪套时满意地一笑，落到Harry的背部把他拉近。“现在，”Harry咬着对方的嘴唇说，“你对空间怎么看？”  
“Hmm，”Merlin神秘地对他笑了笑，“稍后再续。”


End file.
